Needle Teeth
by z6csi
Summary: In a relatively modern world, in a family of vampires, Zexion has lost many people in his long life as one of the first vampires, but after loosing the one person he loved... how will he react to His Reincarnation? Zemyx, M for later chapters and swearing
1. We Begin

I never really thought about how much my job really affected my personal life. Hell. I didn't really have a personal life, all because of how much I worked, how cautious I had to be, and the fact that not even my parents knew that I was still alive. Anyone in this job, well, least to say, if you had anyone that might know inside info and they're outsiders, you had to completely cut them off. Me, I decided to have a false death certificate and whatnot to make them think I died. Great way to go, Dumb-Dumb-Demyx.

Oh. I almost forgot. Hi, I'm Demyx Sumic, Special Agent of ICS, Investigations and Control of the Supernatural, Vampire Control special agent (we're called Hunters) extrordinaire. Now, that's a tad bit of a mouthful, so let me cut it down a little bit. I'm a vampire control officer for a control group for the supernatural beings. I capture vampires that cause problems, get my pay check, and play the sitar when I'm bored. I have a special condition, too. Several, actually. The first is that I'm Technologically Retarded. The other is that I can see and feel sound. It's called Synasthesia, and it's pretty cool, but I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy, either. It's hell at times, but it is the main reason why I am so connected with music (notice that my family name is an anagram of music).

Anyway, I need to continue this before my computer decides it hates me again and I need to request for my nerdy partner to fix it for the 13th time this month. I swear to god, he's a friggen genius, Vexen is. Funky thing about Vexen, though, is that he's friggen scary as hell when he laughs, and I don't think he even leaves the ICS building at all. Rumor is that he lives in the lab in the basement, but every one's too scared to ask him about it. Lexaeus is another partner in my team, too. Big guy, all brawn, but everyone thinks he's stupid. He isn't stupid, he's just really quiet. There's two more people in my group, too. Luxord, big time gambler and drunkard Brit. He's great when you want to have someone on the inside, pretending to be a drunk vampire, but you don't want him there because he'd get drunk before the assignment even arrived. And finally, our group leader, Xigbar. He's very fun to be around, and he looks like a pirate, except for when he decides that he's interested in people and decides to follow them around until he corners them in a bathroom. I mean, he honestly has 4 restraining orders up against him.

Well, guess what, guys. New assignment has popped up! My team needs to locate a really well known vampire amongst the world. Rumors have it that he's been around for thousands of years, and he's been cutting a path through the ages. Weird thing is, though, 200 years ago, all traces of him just up and disappeared. No vampire clues that we have received have lead to him at all. He just up and vanished. And all we know about him is a handful of things from testimonies before people that recognized him were killed. His hair is blue-gray, he's short, guys think he's cute, girls think he's sexy, and he's evil as hell. All the rumors that we have of him make him seem like he's Dracula, but that's not his name. It's Zexion.

Zexion.

The reason why his file is being brought up again is because of a mass amount of deaths, all of which were in ways very similar to how Zexion slaughtered his victims. Tie them up, beat them around the face and torso, then slit their throat while he helps himself to the side of his neck. He was careful, too. No saliva. Ever. And the only way we were able to tell that blue-gray was his real color was because his hair was found at several crime scenes.

Oh well. I must be off now. The computer is starting to act up again, and I need to head back to my apartment and crash. I have a long day ahead of me.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

For the past thousands of years, I have always mused over the idea of what it would be like to be human again, to be whole again. Innocent, frail, mortal. Instead, I have cut a gory path through the ages under the order of my Sire. We were born perfect. And just like the Great White Shark, we have never had to evolve. All 13 of us. We call our self the Organization. Just the Organization. Since the beginning, we have lost II, IV, V, IX, X, and XIII. II was the only one of the missing 6 that had vanished from our radar. We know he hasn't been killed. Some areas still reek of his filthy stench. The other 5 were killed. Surprisingly, we vampires aren't immortal; We're just hard as fuck to kill. We've been around for thousand years, and the recent 5 were picked off around 300 years ago. II left 200 years ago, and when III finds him, there's no doubt in my mind that he is going to rip out II's bleeding heart and eat it. God, I hope I don't get to see that. Oh yes, I'm a vampire cringing at the thought of a past comrade's heart being devoured by a current comrade. We may be well known for the evil shit we do, but the last 7 of us are attempting to turn the other cheek. Myself included. My turn is strange under the name of most vampires; I only drink from expired blood packs. The lingering aftertaste of the shit is fucking awful, but it gets me by without opening throats with my teeth.

"FUCK! They found us! Zexion, you better be ready to run your fucking ass off after you set off the password!"

My head jerked to Xaldin as he addressed me. "Blow me," I snarled, the pads of my fingers tapping in the password to the main computer. You see, we have a detonation system. You put in the detonation password into the main system and run like fuck, within 30 seconds, you better be over the fence if you don't want your ass to be grass. Enter.

Run. That was all the instinct you needed to have with this place now that the system was started. Go through windows, doors, the roof, I don't give a flying fuck, just get outside the fence. The shatter of glass and shouts of our pursuers and I smirked, picking up the only favorite I had before I jumped over them and through the above window, 20 feet up the wall. Hell, I'm a bibliophile, but I also obsess over my baby. Well... if you consider something sharp and pointy, whatever makes you hard, but mine is my dearly beloved Guan Dao. It's a Chinese halberd, and it's the most beautiful think I've had for over 18 centuries. Still can cleave heads in half like a knife through butter. Absolutely gorgeous. Bad thing about the Organization's diet is that we can't kill humans, even if it is to escape. Damn.

"Ten!" I shouted, notifying the Organization, and we hurried our asses while the trackers were piling theirs into a soon to destruct hideout. Nine. Leap over the line of vehicles and dodge bullets. Seven. Hit the lights and avoid helicopter vision. Five. Dogs. Four. Bullets. Three. It's 40 feet away, the fence. Two. 20 feet. One.

Over the fence just in time.

Our redhead landed next to me just as pieces of concrete started flying with the carnage of burnt flesh and screams. "How's the weather report in hell, Axel?" I inquired to the redhead with a smirk, his tall frame hanging as skinny as mine with his hedgehog hair jutting out behind his skull.

"There's no snow yet, and it's a fuckin' blazing thousand Suns temp! Whoo! What else would it be, Zexion?" shouted Axel, VII. Yeah, you can always count on the pyro for Hell's weather report. Every single time.

"Just what I like to hear," I murmured.

"Come on, dipshits. Time to go," grumbled Xaldin, III.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" Axel squawked.

"Axel, just move it before Marluxia bothers with your comment," I warned.

And then, we disappeared into the night. Like I said. It's a hard not life for us. How's it hanging? Crooked and a little to the right. Just the way we like it.


	2. Traces in the Pages

Have I mentioned that working night shift is absolute hell when you end up working 12 hour shifts every day? 1900 to 700 in military timing. In other words, from 7 at night until 7 in the morning. Alarm clock blaring at 4 pm, I drag myself out of bed every day for a job that I risk my life for every single day of the week. But I guess it does have its up days and down days. But tonight was a down day. Last night, several teams were sent to a where house that a group of vampires were using as their base. The vampires found out, and they left it just before the place went sky high in flames. It took 5 teams from ICS. Four Vampire Corps, one Termina Corp (basically, the group that went after the biggest and baddest threats of the Supernatural world). Now ICS's Vampire Corp was down to 6 teams. Mine was one of them. It's scary, I tell ya. But now's not the time to worry about that. I have three hours before I have to be at work, and I may as well enjoy it.

Xigbar also has a funny thing for his team. He gives the probies homework. I'm the probie. And the homework was picking up a book for him. Damn. That meant a library or book store. Sighing, I deposited clothing onto the proper areas of my body and I headed on outside into the bright city evening. There was a new book store opening on my street, so maybe that could be of use to me. I think it was titled "Lexicon; Every Book on Every Topic." Not many had entered the store as far as I knew, but the entire front of it was covered in windows to let the bright sunlight in. It even had a sticker at the bottom right hand corner that announced that it was bullet resistant glass. ARMORTEX glass works. Basically clear plastic only stronger. I stopped in front of the shop and stared for a moment before entering the store. There were boxes piled on the floor all over the place, with lights lit up between every line of bookshelves. the shelves themselves seemed to reach the ceiling, and there was a small rod at the top of every shelf, as well as grooves in the floor, ladders stretched between each one.

CRASH!

I jumped a bit as I heard books clatter to the floor, and someone yelp as well, my feet instantly guiding me to a pile of books that had fallen over on someone. All of the books seemed ancient, but recently rebound by hand, and dusty. "Ow..." I heard the person groan as they sat up from the pile, books falling off of thin shoulders. And the first thing I could think of was simply this.

Oh wow.

The victim of the books was a small young man, barely out of high school, it appeared, with majestic dark blue hair that was tinted gray slightly, as if stained, and it looked so soft, too. Fair, soft skin stretched over a perfectly profiled face that bore eyes the color of silver. His outfit, a gray t-shirt with a pair of jeans hidden by a half-apron tied around his waist that held multiples of tiny items that were spilling out of the seams, was covered in layers of dust. He looked up to me, rubbing at his eyes that probably got dust in them. "Can I help you?" I heard him say, his voice musical in my ears.

"I think you're the one that needs help. Stocking shelves?" I asked.

"Not anymore. I need to find my glasses, though," he commented, flicking the fridge of his hair out of his face as he looked to the ground around him. He shoved books aside and I noticed the glint of light off of glass. I reached over and picked up the frames of the mystery boy's glasses.

"I think I found them."

He looked over at them as I extended them towards him and his face neared my hand, squinting a bit. "Ah. Thanks. I'm blind without them."

"Ever thought of contacts?"

"I don't exactly like the thought of fingers in my eyes."

"Ah. Good point. I have perfect vision, so I've never needed glasses and such, but when I was little, I always wanted them."

"Being hit in the face with a baseball while your skull is still developing can ruin a lot of good things."

"Ouch. How old were you?"

"Three. Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Kinda. My boss says that I ask too many questions and don't get enough work done."

"Ah. Well questions lead to more efficient work. How may I help you?" he finally said, standing and dusting himself off, his glasses finally framing his eyes once more. They were old-people reading glasses in shape, half moon frames, but from how he squinted at my hand, I guess he was near sighted.

"I need a book for someone. It recently came out, about a month ago. It's about vampire history and facts."

"Is that all? Jeez. I can tell you everything you need to know about vampires and the truth from fiction. Feeding habits, world population, heavy location areas, the virus, the beginning, anything you need to know, much better than the book you're looking for. But we do have it in stock, if you would rather have reading material," he droned on. I had to shake my head, despite the grand offer he gave.

"Naw. He wants that book."

"Pity. I have lots of fun telling people."

He lead me to a box towards the back of the deep shop and popped open the top, emptying it out onto the floor before picking up the book that rested on his foot and handed it to me as if it were glass. The Human Vampiric Virus, by Lucia Noilca. He picked up another book and smiled down to it before he held it out to me. Desmondus Virus, by Desmond Yevon. "This one I would highly recommend for any vampire-info-adict. Yevon was popular back in his age, back when he wrote that. He thought he was a vampire, apparently. Great guy. Lots of humor in his books, and a fun amount of gory details," he informed me, his smile sincere as the book left his hand and joined mine.

"Cool. Thanks. I'm Demyx, by the way," I said, extending my hand to shake his. At first, he seemed flustered before a smile appeared on his lips and he took my hand hesitantly.

"Call me Ienzo."

Ienzo. That sounded like a nice name. "It's nice to meet you, Ienzo." I saw him smile briefly when I breathed his name before his eyes glanced behind me, his gaze hardening just before the door slammed shut.

"Dilan, what the fuck do you want now?" Ienzo snarled, striding past me towards the front. He looked a little pissed, to be completely honest.

"I thought you said you would be at the meeting at 6," the man said, his black hair in dreadlocks tied at the back of his skull into a messy ponytail. He was a great deal taller than Ienzo, broadly built, probably was a football player in high school, and he didn't look very happy at the youngster.

"I will, you fag. It's only 5:30, and you know that I'm never late to a meeting. Why the fuck are you worrying about it now?"

"Just in case. Nasem gets rather picky when his favorite is missing for too long, especially after what happened yesterday."

"Oh, fuck you. And you know that his favorite is Sai. You're not getting too old are you? Is your brain starting to go?"

"Blow me."

"You're not my type."

"You say that about everyone, Ienzo, you virgin."

"So what? It's not like I'm going to get AIDs before I find the rest of my soul."

"You and your stupid beliefs in soul mates. And here I thought you were the smart one."

"I'm smarter than you, that's for sure."

I had to cough to cause their attentive arguement to cease to exist and for Ienzo to turn his attention back to me. "Sorry, but I don't want to be late," I murmured.

Ienzo sighed and looked back to Dilan. "I will deal with you later."

"Aw, what's wrong, kitten? Do you need a time out?"

"Blow me." And Ienzo brought me and my books to the reguister, ringing them up quickly and with ease. I handed over a wad of bills and he counted them out, handing me back my change.

"Thanks. See you later?" I asked, smiling hopefully. Hey, it wasn't every day that I meet someone that seems to have an interest in my subject of duty.

"Yeah. I hope. See ya later." he said, and then, was gone from my life as I left the store with a slightly lighter heart. I looked down at the second book he gave me. Desmond Yevon, writer of the Desmondus Virus, and someone who believed that he was a vampire. I'd have to ask Xigbar about him. Xigbar seemed to know about everyone that believed they were a vampire.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Xaldin turned to me as I watched Demyx disappear from my shop, the smile on my lips fading. I could tell that the big moron was reading my features as I returned them to my neutral state. "You gave him a copy of Desmond's book?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Everyone knows that you were completely in love with him."

"So? He's dead. I can't tell him that I cared so much about him, now that he's gone."

"Have you forgotten what Desmond looked like?"

"Not for a second."

"Then why were you acting like you were talking to him for the first time, all over again, with that human?"

My face suddenly flushed as soon as I realized that had been my unconscious thought and I gritted my teeth as I turned towards him. "Since when has my mind been your responcibility?!" I snarled.

"When you said 'See you later' to the human."

"Fuck you."

"Blow me."

I rolled my eyes and I took off my false lenses, pocketing the glasses and I strode past Xaldin. "Come on, shitface," I grumbled, walking out into the rays of the day's last dying beams of sunlight. Funny. Vampires are supposed to ash when they come in contact with sunlight, but us, the origins of the Organization, we're the prototype. We've never had to evolve like the low-life vampires. Together, Xaldin and I disappeared to the new base. We always had an emergency base in stock for if we are found. We're good at covering our tracks, so it's often months before the Vampire Hunters can locate our hideout. The steel door locked behind us and darkness engulfed us before the faint lights came on. Surprisingly, christmas tree lights are very energy effecent when you want to save energy, especially when you have people that specialize in electricity like Larxene. She can jumpstart any generator as if she was drinking soda, only without an external source of electricity. Just give her a ballpoint pen and a coil of copper wire and presto-chango, she'll light the place up like a christmas tree. Thus why we had the tiny colorful lights lining every room's ceiling.

"I thought you were going to be late again, Xaldin," Xemnas' calm, cold voice purred, and I smirked. Xemnas never worries about me being late. If I ever am late, it's for good reason, but you can trust Xaldin to be late, despite having been around for slightly longer than I have and knowing just how anal Xemnas was about things being on time. As Xaldin mentioned before, I was considered a favorite of Xemnas, but I was second to Saix, Xemnas' pet werewolf that he had grown quite attatched to, and desided to give him the combination genetics of vampire and werewofl offspring. Xemnas always said that Saix was his greatest creation of genetics, even if it had been thousands of years before the era of genetic engineering. Then again, Saix had been kept secret as a Lycan-Vampire. The rest of the world that was searching for us knew of him as just a vampire.

"I blame Zexion. He was flirting with a human."

"He was a customer at the shop. He was kind enough to bother to find my glasses before I pretended to step on them," I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

"Customer my ass. You were eyeing him like you -"

"Xaldin, enough." Have I mentioned that Xemnas doesn't like Xaldin all that much? Well, if I haven't, it kind of started out with Xaldin going scissor happy about 400 years ago and took out II's eye. My guess is that is why the fucker left. Rumor of the Organization was that Xaldin was head over heals for II, and they got drunk together one night, which was when Xaldin took out his eye, and a hundred years later, II left. Funky how things happen, ja? Oh well, enough with that, Xemnas is about to begin the meeting.

Xaldin and I took our seats at the far opposite of each other. Saix's seat was the immediate right hand of Xemnas, and I was the left. Hey, you know what they say. Right hand is power, left hand is knowledge. "As of late, we have become careless, and our numbers are growing few. We lack 6 of our original members, and with one of them still running around, our action patterns can be copied. We need to think of new tactics. Any ideas?"

I smirked. "Our usual pattern is like a worker bee's dance to tell which direction the honey is in from the hive. We need to scatter it a bit more, spread it out, make it more violent in texture, but not in action. He's most likely thinking off of our usual tactic of when one place is found, we move four miles west, then two miles north, then six west, and eight south. We never use east, and every time we moved again, we increase the number of miles away by the last time we moved," I mused aloud. "Maybe we should reduce numbers from time to time, or move triple the final move's miles. Move east a few times, and maybe do a couple fake moves."

Yeah... I would be the one to notice that.

"Why don't we just move east a couple hours instead of a couple miles? We could completely disappear from their radar all together if we went out of state instead of out of town," Larxene suggested, smirking.

"Not yet, Larxene. We need to let them catch up to us a little, and then we will take up that route," Xemnas finally said. I scowled to myself. Bloody bitch, she was. Marluxia and Larxene always were the ones to say a couple miles instead of a couple hours, and now they were playing the hours card? Crossing my arms over my chest, I closed my eyes in annoyance. "Alright. It's decided. Next month, we'll move the hours. Dismissed." Xemnas said and I left the area as quickly as I could.

Least to say, I was pissed about the move. I didn't want to leave my book shop after I had just opened it! But I couldn't just abandon the Organization like II did. Hell. II was our enemy, now. I knew he was. Sighing, I went back to my shop and I changed out of my work attire. I think it was about time I took a nap and tried to have a normal human life. I looked at the clock before I left. 3 am.


	3. Golden Coffee

It had been a really hard night tonight. Xigbar had been especially grumpy, and sometime, he confuses me by his actions, like when he saw the Desmondus Virus book in my hand, snatching it from my hands even after I gave him the book he told me to get for him. "Where did you get this?" he snarled and I looked at him in surprise.

"A book store," I answered, startled.

"Do you know anything about the author of this book?"

"The shop keeper said that he thought he was a vampire and that he has a lot of humor in his book."

Xigbar seemed satisfied with my answer and he shoved the book back into my hand. "Rumor has it that our target had been in love with Desmond when he had been alive. And he really was a vampire, he didn't think he was, he knew he was," my superior told me, turning away from me to head back to his desk. Xigbar was in a bad mood for the rest of the night, even keeping me 45 minutes after I was supposed to leave to talk to me some more, but I didn't pay attention to most of it. I didn't really care much about what he had to say. I just wanted to go home, go to sleep, wake up early, and head to the book store again. I hope Ienzo wouldn't think I was stalking him for coming in the shop again.

Sighing, I walked in the crisp, cool morning air down the street. It was 8am, mid autumn, and the front of winter's first breeze was drawing closer. I didn't really like autumn that much, nor winter. Spring and summer were my favorites, and I mourned their disappearance as I walked by the golden glowing windows of an early morning cafe, my eyes glancing inwards for a moment and I halted. Ienzo was sitting in a small booth, staring sadly at a cup of coffee in his hands, the thin gray coat that was wrapped around him seeming to gray his hair even more, and the blue and black striped knitted scarf wrapped around his neck setting an odd contrast to his ghostly skin in the warmly glowing room. He was made of cool colors, while warms were all around him. Rich browns, golds, and reds suddenly seemed to pale around Ienzo's form, and I stared for a moment, fighting myself for how to act.

I chose to go inside.

The gentle tinkle of the door bell sounded as the door opened and a waitress came up to me, her auburn uniform blending with her cinnimon blond hair, brown eyes, and warmly tanned skin. "Booth or table, sir?" she asked and I shook my head with a smile.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm meeting a friend for coffee," I told her, looking over her shoulder to where Ienzo sat, and my eyes brightened. "There he is. Thank you, though, miss," I said, smiling to her a moment before I found myself standing besides Ienzo's booth. "Hey," I said, softly, causing him to look up in surprise.

His surprise turned to a smile. "Hey," he responded, quietly. "Care to sit?"

"Only if no one else is planning on joining you. I'd hate to interrupt anything, Ienzo."

"You wouldn't. Not many people ever plan on joining me for my early morning coffee, especially since I can't stand my own," he said, laughing a bit before he raised his cup of coffee and took a sip. I smiled, taking a seat opposite of him and I ordered a cup of coffee to match his. "So, what brings you here?" he inquired.

"I work night shift, and I just got off work. I looked in the window to this cafe, and here you are, so I decided to see if I could join you. I enjoyed talking to you at the shop yesterday," I admitted. He laughed a little then sighed.

"Dilan kind of ruined an more talk we would have had. He's some what of a babysitter, only he's in greater need of babysitting than me. He's a moron in any sense, and we were going to the same meeting. If it wasn't for me, he would have been late, but then again, if it wasn't for him, I would have been late because I would have been caught up in conversation with you," he said, ending it with a smile. I felt my cheeks color and I couldn't help but grin widely.

"I take it you don't make a lot of friends?"

"Not really. Dilan and the rest of his lot say that I give off weird vibes. Funny, seeing as one of them is the closest thing to a hippie with flowers practically coming out of his ass," he said and we both burst out laughing, drawing attention from all over the cafe like a late student entering th classroom for all the other students to look at him or her with accusing eyes. We quieted our laughter and smiled to each other. "I don't really get the chance to make friends all that much, because I'm constantly moving from one place to another every couple months. Dilan's lot? More like family to me. Hell. Anywhere they go, I have to go. It's just the way our disfunctional family works. Never staying too long, and I never get a good chance to ever settle myself and make friends," Ienzo explained to me.

"So why don't you set your foot down and refuse to leave? You own your own book store, so you must be old enough to make decisions for yourself."

"That's the hard part. In the family, I'm the baby, despite being quite capable of looking out for myself. But if I leave, I'll be disowned, and I want to stay connected with them. So I have to follow orders, even if I don't like them." I felt suddenly sad for Ienzo. He seemed to have just began his life in this town of Brooklyn, New York, and it sounded like he was soon going to leave all too soon. And so, I decided to try and take his mind off of the move, and onto another topic.

"You remember that book you gave me?"

"Which one? Human Vampiric Virus or Desmondus Virus?"

"Desmondus. One of my friends knows a lot about the author. He thinks that Desmond had a lover."

"It says so in the book. 6th chapter, My Heart Captured By Thou. It's basically a hord of love poems that tell about the one person he ever fell for, Zexion, I believe his name was, and all the things he wanted to do for him. Desmond never told Zexion that he loved him, nor did Zexion show anything, either, except for a maybe a smile and how they talked. Desifering old english is hard to do, even at my level of literature and grammar, and some of it had me stuck for a while. I finally managed to transate most of the book to plain boring english, except for chapter 13, the last chapter. Do you have the copy I gave you?" Ienzo informed me, and I nodded, pulling it out of my bag. That book barely left my hand all of my shift, and if it did, it was shoved in my pocket or in my bag. "Page 600, please. Each chapter is roughly 100 pages, but chapter 6 is 200. I'll just read you the simplified version, if you would like."

I grinned at the grand opportunity from my new friend. "Sure." After turning to the pages he desired, he then began reading from a notebook while I tried to make heads or tails of the book. But all the while, my ears were trained on Ienzo's chime-like voice. The surprising thing was... All the while he read, I saw something that I never really saw before from someone reading someone else's work that wasn't for them. Ienzo acted as if he thought Desmond had been writing to him all along, and for a brief moment, I found myself wishing I had wrote all the beautiful poetry that escaped his lips. Line after line, page after page, he kept on reading and reading, more and more. Man, I wished I had writen that for Ienzo. I honestly did. And as soon as it began, it seemed to end, even though in reality, a complete hour had passed before his voice ceased to become colors before my eyes. And as he looked up at me, I saw his eyes glassy and moist. "It was beautiful," I admitted and he nodded, smiling sadly.

"It probably would have been more beautiful to Zexion if Desmond had spoken it. Zexion probably told him everything, except for the way he felt about him..." Ienzo murmured. He sighed and shook his head, then looking to me. "I guess it's time for both of us to go to our respected destinations. You work night shift, so bed is the place for you. I'll... see you later, I guess," he told me, standing up slowly and I nodded, standing as well.

"Hey, Ienzo?"

"What, Demyx?"

I flushed at the sound of my name off the tip of his tongue, and I almost found myself smiling. "Mind if I get your number? I might have some problems, and with your knowledge about the book, I think it would be of great benefit."

He smiled thoughtfully and laughed a little. "Seems like I need to actually buy a cellphone now. How about I get your number and call you once I figure out how to use mine?" I laughed.

"Sure. Strange, though, I think you're the second person I know that doesn't own a cellphone," I informed him, grabbing a napkin and scribbling down my name and number on it.

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"My friend Xigbar."

For a moment, I thought I visibly saw his eyes widen in shock, his hair bristle upon his head, and goosebumps come over the skin of his pale jaw and cheeks. He forced a grin and took the napkin and looked at it, then smiling a more natural smile. "I'll see you later, Demyx. What time do you head into work?"

"7 in the afternoon."

"Holy shit!" Once more, eyes were drawn to his sudden yelp of surprise. "They have you working 13 hour night shifts? Crist!" and then he realized what he said before burying his face in one hand and mumbling, "Lord, I apologize." He then looked back up at me and smiled. "See you later." And once again, he was gone.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"FUCKING XIGBAR!"

A table crashed into a wall and scattered to the floor in splinters in my fueled rage. My fellow members stared at me in surprise at my sudden outburst after my very brisk entrance. I don't think I had ever been that visibly angry in the last 4 thousand years, and here was Xemnas, Xaldin, Saix, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene, watching it happen.

"I should have ripped out his bleeding heart when I had the chance!" I continued to rant, this time kicking a wall to leave a crater in it. This time, Xaldin moved to stop me only to be kicked in the face, which was roughly a foot and a half above my head. This time, all of them came to action, and only three actually made it to me. Saix, Xemnas, and Axel.

"Calm down!" Larxene screeched at me and I bared my fangs at the bitch.

"Zexion! Seriously. Calm down, dude," Axel told me, his arms firmly around my knees with Saix's muscular arms holding mine in a lock beind the elbows. I thrashed upon the floor for a moment before I suddenly went limp and began sobbing loudly, resting my head back upon Saix's chest.

Everyone knew what Xigbar had done. Xigbar was II. Xigbar ran away for a reason, too. He was the reason why Desmond was dead. He killed Desmond. He killed the only person I had loved in my entire long life of being one of the first vampires. Desmond... The one who had written the book, publishing it before his death, and whom wrote an entire 200 page chapter of peoms for me. Xigbar killed Desmond before he had the chance to tell me anything about how he felt, before I had the chance to tell Desmond how much I loved him.

"Zexion..." Axel murmured as Saix looked away, releasing his hold on my arms to hold me more gently about the shoulders. As I said before, I was the baby of the family. If I hurt, everyone knows it and they treat it with sympathy, like any caring family would.

"I know it's hard to forget about him, but you can't keep going on with him blocking everything-" Xaldin said, getting up off the floor and rubbing his bleeding nose before I interrupted with a poem I had once read, a long time ago.

"I've tried to forget you, but the memories of you still haunt my mind. Why do I have these feelings about I love that I feel, a love that I've never had? I still see your face everywhere I look. I'm going crazy without you. Knowing that you'll never know the way I feel about you hurts worse than the memories that haunt me. I know everything happens for a reason. I just wish I knew the reason why I love you so much. I know that many people wonder how I can really love you when I really don't know you. But they have no idea about the way you make me feel. I love you forever. I've tried to deny it, but I can never let it go."

Everyone knew that my words were true. Everyone knew of the pain I still felt, the scars on my heart from what Xigbar had done still bled and burned like salt to the open wound. I hated Xigbar. I hated him so much for taking away the one thing I thought I could once have. And here was the problem... Xigbar was friends with the person who looked to be Desmond's reincarnation. Demyx... The dream I had, every day when I went to sleep, I saw him again; the moment when months without him would be erased with the single kiss I never got, the moment when all my tears would be dried by the single last smile I never got, the moment when hearing the sound of his voice meant seeing him again. The dream of those moments I never got. Knowing that the moment I dreamt of might eventually become a reality, that's what kept me going.

If I lost my last chance with Desmond's soul, now renamed as Demyx, to Xigbar's evil hands, I would never have another chance, because the pain of loosing him again would kill me. Heh. I always wondered what it would be like to die of a broken heart. Funny how things like that work out. But I still had a chance, if I killed Xigbar before he killed Demyx.

"Zexion?"

My tears stained my cheeks more slowly as I opened my eyes, my sobs ending as I stared up at the ceiling. "Xigbar's here in this city." The others seemed shocked by my words. "And when I find him, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to torture him until he begs for mercy, and then I'm going to kill him. Slowly." I began to muse, a smirk traveling over my lips.

"Oh shit..."

"Xemnas, I think Zexion's lost it."

"Oh, blow me," I suddenly snapped, pushing Saix away from me and I wiped away my tears. "It's going to be so easy..." I purred. "Just give me a month... Then we won't need to run anymore." And with that, I left, nicking a few hundred dollar bills from Xaldin as I passed, and I went to go buy a cellphone.


	4. Cellphones

I had been at work for the last hour and a half before I recieved a phone call from an unknown number. Flipping open my phone, I put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Demyx?"

It had been the voice I had been waiting for since the moment my head hit the pillow, left the pillow, and I had sat down at my desk. "Hey! I was worried that you weren't going to call."

I heard him laugh. "Naw. I thought I was going to kill the phone salesman, though. He wouldn't shut up over the fact that I had never used a cellphone before." I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Does he still have all 20 finger and toes?"

"I didn't know that the thumb was considered a finger," he said, with humorous false surprise, causing both of us to laugh and drawing attention to me at my desk. I grinned apologetically to my coworkers and just as I was about to return to talking to Ienzo, a hand snatched my phone from me.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell is this and do you have any idea what Demyx is supposed to be doing right now?" Xigbar snarled into the phone.

I heard a bit of words, and Xigbar's eye widened and he stared at the phone at arm's length before returning it to his ear. "Sorry. I didn't know he had a girlfriend," he apologized into the phone before handing it back to me. Girlfriend? Ienzo? Wow. Xigbar skittered away back to his desk, seeming either very scitsofrantic or embarrased and I returned the phone to my ear.

"That was Xigbar, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him that your girlfriend, Zoe, says that he should go fuck himself with a brick. But not until I hang up, alright?"

I held in a laugh and I nodded a bit. "Alright. So, what's up?"

"More like, how's the weather. Your building is fucking tall and it's cold up here."

My eyes widened as I looked out the window to see moonlight glint off silvery blue hair on the opposite building, sitting on the roof. It was Ienzo, no doubt. "How did you- Why-"

"Because I wanted to see you without you getting in trouble with that fucking murderer, Xigbar. If he sees me, you and I alike are so fucking dead, especially me because of your job."

"How do you know about that? Wait- What?!"

"Demyx, I'm going to be very blunt. Xigbar has been around for much longer than you have, and me, as well, even though I'm just about 4 years younger. He's older than dirt, and older than the year on the calendar to the left of your computer monotor. Hell, I am too."

" He's... You mean... You're..."

"Vampires? Yeah. I didn't exactly want to tell you that so soon, but I'm not the bad kind of vampire, Dem. I live a normal life by surviving off of hospital donations. Plain and simple. Oh, and for better records, they are expired donations. Cheaper with a terrible flavor, but it keeps the bloodlust down. I don't want to kill you, Demyx. Just Xigbar for what he did to the person I cared about most."

"Ien-?"

"Demyx. I'm Zexion. Ienzo was the name I took up a couple hundred years ago, near directly after Xigbar murdered Desmond."

"So why are you-"

"Demyx, it's because you look just like him!"

"You mean... I look like..."

"Desmond."

"And you..."

"Feel the same way about you as I did about Desmond in the first hundred years we had been companions. So, yes, I have a crush on you. There, I said it. Happy?"

I couldn't say anything for a moment. "Actually, to tell you the truth, yeah, I am."

I heard the other side of the line sound like the phone being dropped and Ien- um... Zexion scramble to the grab the phone while obseneties escaped his lips, which included "Why the fuck did I drop the phone? I'm not supposed to drop the phone! It ruins a perfect fucking moment, god fucking damn it!" before his voice became more clearer and he cleared his throat. "Erm... well..."

I almost giggled. "That was adorable!" and I think I heard him drop his phone again, only retreiving it faster this time.

"Re-really?"

"Yes it was adorable."

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you really don't mind me having a crush on you?"

I grinned widely. "Don't mind at all. And to be completely honest, when you read all of those poems by him, I really wished I had been the one that wrote them for you." Silence overcame his end of the line for several long moments.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"I really want to kiss you right now."

My face overcame with a look of pure joy and I suddenly popped the question. "What restuarant do you really want to go to?"

Once more, I think he dropped the phone for the third time that night and I laughed a little as he struggled for an answer. "Well... um... I don't really know. I don't really go out to eat that often. That's the hazards of being a vampire and you working for ICS. You pick the place."

"Alright. I have the evening off tomorrow, so where should I pick you up, when, and what's your favorite color?"

"I close the shop at 8 tomorrow, so you can pick me up there, and it's crytal blue."

"Alright. It's a date."

"It's funny hearing that said. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too, Demyx." And Zexion hung up. I reminded myself to do as Zexion asked and I looked to Xigbar.

"Message from Zoe, Xiggy. She said you can go fuck yourself with a brick," I said, smiling so joyously. And even though Xigbar gave me hell for the rest of the night, my conversation with my vampire 'girlfriend' kept the smile on my face from disappearing for even a moment.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

As soon as I hung up, I smiled to myself, my heart fluttering widely in my chest. I hated lying to people that I cared about, especially Desmond and Demyx, so that was why I spilled the beans to Demyx about Xigbar and who I really was. I was taking a huge risk with what I was doing, but it was the only way I could think of. Xigbar would eventually have to meet up with me, once he found out that it was I who Demyx was dating, and he would probably try to warn Demyx. I didn't know how Demyx would respond to that, but the only thing I could do was now sit and wait. Xigbar was like the rest of the Organization. We were Day Walkers, and those that we turn also become Day Walkers. We could live very human lives, but we had to survive off of human blood. Maybe, when Xigbar was gone, Demyx would let me turn him, and he would be able to be with me forever.

I sighed contently and looked over at the building where Demyx was, Xigbar scowling and scolding him, but Demyx had a smile that just wouldn't cease. A smile so beautiful that it replaced all the stars in the universe with it's beauty. I recalled his words before I hung up, and I laid back on the slanted roof, gently touching my lips where my lips curved upwards faintly. _I love you._ And I had replied with every fiber of honesty that my soul held. _I love you, too, Demyx._ I looked back to Demyx and I had to admire every feature of him as I laid in the cold of early August. It felt more like November than August, here in Brooklyn, but it was a beautiful Nov-August.

I stared at his golden tanned skin, admiring it's soft appearance. The dirty blond hair stuck up in some sharp mix of a mullet and a short mohawk. The ocean blue eyes that glowed as bright as a clear summer sky. That smile that rivaled the full moon in brightness. I had fallen in love with everything of Demyx, the moment I first saw his face, his color, his voice. He wasn't Desmond, but in a sense, he was. I didn't care anymore. I had that one person I wanted for so long.

I stood slowly, looking over the edge of the tower I was upon, and I leapt from it to the roof of a much lower building, leaping from rooftop to rooftop until I neared our base, and had to take to the dark path through the overgrown grass under the bridge. We were hidden under the Brooklyn Bridge this time. A hand scan and I was inside the base. A few hallways, and I found the room I shared with Axel. He was busy reading a book, even as I entered, not looking up until my figure was striped of my clothing and I dropped my pants, crawling into my bunk.

"Since when have you started wearing boxers?"

"Since when have you last got laid?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Good, because I don't care."

A few moments later, I heard him open his mouth to ask anyway and I cut him off. "I have a date tomorrow. Now shut up and let me go to sleep. I have to wake up before 9 am to open the shop."

"Oh. Good luck."

"Thanks, now shut up." and within moments of silence filling the room, I lost myself into the darkness of sleep and the brightness of dreams.


	5. Gay Bars and First Kisses

By the time 7:30 in the afternoon came around, my adrenilin had lowered to a more sane level as I parked my corvet in front of the book shop. I was dressed casualy in jeans, a t-shirt, and my coat, with a small box shoved into my pocket. The tinkle of the door sounded above my head as it shut and I saw Zexion's head peer out from a bookshelf, his body on the other side of it. "You're early."

"Who would want to wait to see you?" I replied, grinning as I went to the shelf he was sticking out of. "What's up?"

"I found a hole in my bookshelf, and I'm trying to fix it. These book cases are supposed to be solid backed, not frames."

"Thought of suing the person who sold them to you?"

"I would, but these were left here from the previous owner who sold it to me. He never used these, and never used the store, but it was in his family for years, so he sold it to me, just to get rid of the place. He's now in Florida."

"Ah. Shall we go?"

"Yeah. I'm getting sick of smelling old bookcases," Zexion said, pulling himself out of the bookshelf and he dusted off his shirt and apron. Moving up towards the front of the store, Zexion took off his apron and shoved it in a cabinet, before removing the shirt he wore. By god, he was thin and bony as hell, but his skin was pale as snow. It seemed so flawless, yet only the pattern of freckles on his left shoulder made it seem almost... touchable by less than godly hands. My only view was his back and shoulders, and before I knew it, a new shirt was being pulled down his torso. For a moment, I got a brief glance of his ribs, which stuck out only faintly, but I so despritly wanted to run my fingers over them. He turned to face me and smiled. "Alright. I'm ready."

Together, we headed outside and Zexion locked the bookstore before taking a seat on the passanger side. Then, off we went.

It was a 30 minute drive, but at long last, we finally arrived at our destination; Uke & Company, a gay bar that I had been going to since I turned 21.

Zexion's jaw dropped upon entrance. "Fuck, I live a sheltered life," I heard him say, leading him to a two-person round booth. Firm seats with soft backs were our chairs, and a round table big enough for a pair of drinks and small dinner plates.

"What would you like to drink?" a waiter asked us and I let Zexion answer first.

"Weiss Kaunichen, please."

"And I'll have an Alexander," I told him, and our order out and allowing us time to talk.

"You must have questions, Demyx," Zexion commented and I nodded.

"Trade questions?"

"Sure. You start."

"How old are you?"

"Chronologically? About 7 or 8 thousand years. You?"

"27."

"Now I feel like the ultimate pedophile," he commented and I laughed a little.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Blueberries, apples, honey, and mangos. You?"

"Pumpkin cookies. Favorite music?"

"Orchestra, pop, techno, and world. You?"

"Anything but Rap and old, twangy Country music."

He laughed a bit. "Rap can die for all I care. Pop-country is kind of good, though," he told me and I agreed.

Our drinks arrived and I slowly sipped on mine. Zexion's drink wafted the scent of strong alchohol, but then again, that was possibly the reason why he sipped it through a straw. I thought for a moment about another question, but it wasn't my turn.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"How long ago did you figure out that you were gay?" That was a question I had to ponder about.

"When I was 18. When did you?"

"When I was 173 years old. 104 years after I met Desmond."

"How much younger was he?"

"45. He was 24 when he was turned, and I was 19 when I was turned."

"No wonder you look like you're barely out of high school."

"Thanks, I feel so youthful."

"Your turn."

"Alright..." and he trailed off, thinking. Silence passed between us and everything around us quieted. There was only Zexion and me in this bar, it felt like. My eyes were trained on his face, watching him gently bite his lip, his eyes wavering, almost pained at what question he would possibly ask. "Do you think... Desmond would have ever... told me how he felt if he had never died?"

That was the question I never thought he would ask. I took in a deep breath. "Zexion, I think that Desmond was still alive, right now, I think he would be sitting where I am now, smiling at you, holding your hands, and he would be asking you why what made you fall in love with him," I told him with a smile, resting my hand upon his. "So, besides the fact that I look like him, what made you like me?"

"Because... you're so much like him in every way. The way you looked at me when we first met was the exact same way that he seemed to look at me. I had been a scholar, trained at an early age to become very literate, and I had been putting scrolls back when the shelf above broke and all the scrolls fell on me. He came to my rescue, I guess, kinda like you did. I was blind back then, near sighted. Still am, but vampirism over the years helped lighten it. But when he managed to get me out of all those scrolls, and I looked up at him for the first time, and when he asked me if I needed help, and what I had been doing, I replied snidely, like I did with you, though both times were unintentional. He helped me up, I tripped over a scroll, and I hit my head on a near by desk. I was out for about two minutes, maybe less, but his face was right there when I came to. I pushed him away and I tried to leave, but he kept following me until my little brother found me. He was turned several years after I was, so he looks to be in his late 20's. He hit Desmond once and yelled at him to leave me alone, and Desmond left me alone. For 6 days, that was, until I entered the library again to find him repairing the shelf that had broke. He saw me, I think, and I ran, and he ran after me. And as I neared a narrow flight of stairs, I felt light headed, and I closed my eyes to blink, and they didn't open. I passed out and I fell down the stairs. Desmond yelled for help, and I woke up, feeling frightened, and I did the only thing I knew to do when I felt threatened. I bit. When I realized what I had done, I cut my wrist and forced him to drink my blood. I don't know why I did it, but I had never turned anyone before. I couldn't figure out why he wasn't waking up, so I kept giving him my blood until I passed out. I was out for another 9 days before I came around and Desmond had become part of our group. He was the first person I ever turned, and I didn't even know why I wanted to save him."

He looked up to me. "It took me another hundred years of being with him to find the reason why he made my heart flutter every time I saw him. Because I had fallen in love with him. God, I had fallen so hard for him. And then, 300 years ago, Xigbar killed him and ran away. Xigbar had been around much longer than I had in the group, but he wasn't the first. No. He was the second in our make-shift family. He knew how I felt about Desmond. Hell. I had even told him myself because I thought he was my best friend, but I couldn't have been more wrong. And instead, he took the only thing I had ever wanted for myself." Zexion sighed, rubbing at one eye with the knuckle of his thumb. "God, I miss him so much. And the thing I regret the most... was not telling how I felt before I lost him."

I felt shocked by the tail and I lifted a hand to his cheek to brush away the tears that evaded his hand. "Zexion?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I saw him smile faintly as he rested a hand over my own, leaning his cheek into the hand as another tear left his eyes. "Any time you want," was the only thing he breathed.

The movement started out slow, myself moving closer to him on the seat, and as my face drew nearer to his, his eyes closed slowly, and mine did aswell. I could feel his breath upon my lips and gently, I pressed mine against his soft lips. And for a moment, time lay still. For us.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

My first kiss was with Demyx. I didn't know what to do, even as he moved closer to me, his hand still gently resting upon my cheek. There was only one instinct that existed in my mind as his perfect profile drew closer to mine, eye not closed, and that one thing was to close my eyes. Time slowed down and it felt like an eternity before I felt his breath upon my lips, and not long after, his full lips pressed against mine. My eyes began to burn as I fought tears back, trying to take my mind off of it by clutching his hand more tightly and gently leaning into him. I felt wetness on my cheeks and I broke the kiss, my eyes still closed as I let go of his hand and I sniffled.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask.

"Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying, so why can't I stop these tears?" I whimpered, wiping at them again, a whine in the back of my voice.

"I don't know why, but I know that crying can sometimes be a good thing."

I smiled and laughed a little, looking at him through my blurred vision before I closed the distance between us with another tender second kiss. This one lasted much longer, and it was a much better one. In fact, I don't know who ended it, but when our lips parted again, distant enough for us to look at each other without going crosseyed and I smiled.

"Can I..."

I looked him in the eyes. "Can you what?"

"Can I... um... snog you?

I laughed. "Cataglottis, as the old english would say, but in modern terms, french kiss?" I inquired with a raised brow, smirking as I hooked a hand behind his neck and we raced to meet each other's faces. And I think we almost broke each other's noses because we tried going the same way in head angle. After the sharp bump of noses meeting, we laughed and tried again, this time not really lunging. Our lips touched as they had in the second time, tenderly pressed together for a time before our lips parted a bit and lips met again and again, heads shifting angles every now and then before he ran his tongue lightly against my bottom lip. I felt estatic and I returned the action. Our tongues met and played, brushing, stroking, before our lips parted less and we explored each other's mouths, hands moving over each other, mine sliding up and down his shoulders and his up and down my back. My eyes fluttered open and I moaned into the kiss, closing them again and moving my hands to his chest. The moment grew more and more intense, I almost forgot how to breath, until one of his hands traveled to the base of my spine and rested there. My left hand came to rest upon his shoulder while the other was sandwiched between my chest and his. His other arm wrapped around my shoulder and we came to slow down after that moment and our lips parted, eyes slowly opening again to look into each other's eyes. "Wow." was all I could get out.

"What the fuck?!"

Demyx and my heads whipped about to look up at someone standing directly in front of our table. And I can honestly say that my mouth did a definate drop. "Axel? What are you-"

"I need to speak with you," he said, gripping me by the arm and yanking me out of Demyx's arms and he dragged me away to a corner of the room, still in view of Demyx, but well out of his range of hearing.

"What the hell, Axel?!"

"What the hell? Don't you 'what the hell' me, Zexion! What the FUCKING HELL are you doing here?! And what the FUCKING HELL are you doing, French kissing on a first date?! That is completely against the rules of dating!"

I stared at him, completely stumped and then I yelled back at him, "Since when have you cared about the rules of anything? And since when has it been your business about what I do?!"

"Since I fell in love with Roxas and he inforced the rules upon me. And it's been my business about what you do since 5 thousand years ago!"

"Since when do you --- Wait. WHAT?!" I couldn't really believe my ears when it finally reguistared in my mind that Axel had honestly said that he loved someone. "Who's Roxas?!"

"The sexy blonde talking to your boyfriend," he told me, pointing over my shoulder to see a blond boy, about my height, if not shorter, who was leaning against the back of our booth, talking to Demyx with a look of annoyance. "He's kinda anal about the rules of dating, and I still haven't gotten the chance to see him naked, let alone feel him up. It makes me wonder why he's still dating me with how he acts when he pushes me away from every time I've tried to pull an 'out of line move'. It pisses me off to no end, but without a doubt, give me a month and he will loose that beautiful virginity to me."

I howled with laughter to the point of drawing Demyx and Roxas' attention, and when I finally stopped dying, new tears were springing to my eyes. "So does Roxas know about what you are?"

"Fortunately, yes. He didn't seem really all that freaked out about it, either. Freaky thing is that after he found out about that, he let me start biting his neck, but I've been careful not to pierce too deeply."

I slapped him upside the head sharply. "You Fucking Horn Dog!" I yelled at him. "You know that Xemnas said that, under NO CONDITIONS, are you allowed to draw blood unless you intend to turn them!"

"I'm going to, but I'm waiting for him. We've been dating for a year now."

"My fucking god, it's a world record," I commented, sarcasticcally.

"Oh fuck you."

"I'll let Demyx be the one to do that."

"Your date?"

"Yeah."

"Fucking looks like Desmond."

"I know."

"Are you going to turn him?"

I hesitated in answering that. "I... don't know."

"Come on. I need to lay down the rules to your boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him, stomping after him as he hurried to evade my wrath to get to Demyx before I got to Axel's throat with my hands and belt.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Demyx!" Axel said, dragging Roxas around from being behind our booth and he shoved me into the booth before he sat down next to me and dragged Roxas down into the booth, too. Roxas and I looked at each other with a look that screamed What The Fuck Is He Doing?

"Hi? You're..."

"I'm Axel. Zexion's my roommate and something of a little brother to me."

"I'm older than you by 21 fucking years!" I yelled at him, even though he was right next to me.

"But you're still a pipsqueak, my little bibliophile~" he said, patting me on the head before I clicked my fangs at him.

"Bibliophiles hord books. I don't."

"You've owned a book store for a week, and you've owned all those books for more than 500 years. Give it up, Zexion. You're a Bibliophile."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Love you, too, Bibliophile," Axel said, cheerfully.

I scowled and I looked at Roxas. "Can I kill him? Please?"

"No, but you can definately break his nose for me, Zexion," he told me.

I shrugged. "Meh. Good enough when it comes to being permission from the pryophile's boyfriend."

"Um. Question, Zexion, Axel. How long have you guys known each other?" Demyx asked, looking from me to my red-haired counterpart.

Axel and I looked at each other, then both answering "Roughly 8 thousand years."

"I was born two years before Zexion was turned."

"And he was turned when I was 41 and he's been my roommate since," I added with a sigh, shaking my head in remorse for myself.

"Oh you love it."

"Love what? You burning my books, you bringing in random people and fucking them before removing their memory, or listening to you rant and rave about not getting laid for the past hundred years?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, so you hate all those things, but you've never been laid in all the 8000 years you've been around. And I've heard you complain about no one liking you, but you know that's a lie."

"And what do you know about anyone liking me?"

"Xemnas loves you because he's known you since you were an infant. Saix loves you because you're his older brother. I love you because you're like a little brother to me. Desmond loved you because you were always there for him to talk to. Xaldin loves you because you're the only one that will stand up to him when you're so much smaller than him. Marluxia loves you because you never stop giving him helpful information. Larxene loves you because you're the only one that will talk back to her. Roku loved you because you never failed to make him think more positively about things. Vexen and Lexaeus loved you because you were their best friend. Luxord loved you because you always proved to be a challenge in every card game he played against you. And Xigbar-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT HIM!" I screamed at him. "Roku, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Desmond DIED because of Xigbar! You were in LOVE with Roku, for Pete Fucking SAKE! Xigbar only caused us pain and loss of the people we cared about! Why the FUCK don't you understand that?!" I continued to rant at him, slapping my hand down on the table.

"Zexion?" Demyx said, looking to me. "I... don't think that Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord are dead. My team mates consist of four men, Vexen, a doctor and scientist, Lexaeus, a thoughtful strong man, Luxord, a gambling drunkard, and Xigbar, who's pirate-like because he only has one eye and wears an eyepatch."

I found myself shocked, as well as Axel, and then, I felt my blood pressure rising. My hand came into a clench and I stood up, walking over Axel and Roxas before jumping to the floor. "I'm going to go get some air. Demyx, I want you to stay here. I just don't want to get angry at you, nor Axel and Roxas. None of you deserve it," I told him, not looking at him before I left for the back exit.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I leaned against the wall of the bar and I took in a deep breath, and I screamed as loud as I could. Not a bloody murder scream, but I definately screamed Fuck loud enough to possibly make people inside wonder. Once that was out of my system, I dug into my coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one between my lips, lighting it up carefully before pocketing the box and lighter. I breathed calmly, inhaling through my nose and I puffed the smoke out the end of the little death stick. I hated cigarettes, but here I was, smoking one. I'm quite the hipocrit, wouldn't you say? I hated it, but it helped me think, it helped me relax, but only to a measure. It was a short measure, but it was long enough for me to cool my furnace. And I only smoked when I was upset and angry and frustrated, all at the same time, which was rare. I used to smoke at least one of these little fags a month, once upon a time, and this time, it was the first one I had in four months. Nice to think that I'm somewhat proud of myself.

The taste lingered in my mouth as I finally took it from my lips and let the smoke jet from my lips. I felt disgusted with myself for turning to smoking, but I felt calmer already. A few more puffs and I tossed it to the ground, stubbing it out with my shoe before I let my back slide down the wall, and there I sat, thinking.

I could still taste the cigarette on my tongue. I couldn't taste Demyx on my tongue anymore. I felt disgusted with myself.

I felt tears run down my cheeks.

I wanted to be nobody.

No.

I didn't want to exist.

I wanted to be nothing.


	6. These Tears I Cry

I watched as Zexion left the bar throught the back door, his face hidden from me by the curtain of his hair. He seemed pained, and I just wanted to grab him and hold on tight. I didn't want him to ever feel pain again, but I knew that this time, it was my fault. And kind of Axel's as well. Xigbar... What was his connection to Zexion?

I turned to Axel. "Hey, mind telling me something?"

He looked at me in confusion, but nodded.

"What was Zexion and Xigbar's relationship before Desmond died?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "It was kind of one-sided, Demyx. Xigbar was the one that turned Zexion into a vampire, but Zexion never gave Xigbar any regard. Xigbar was completely head over heels for Zexion, and Zexion was only concentrated on Saix, his little brother, and Desmond. Saix was turned about 14 years after Zexion was, and Saix is 7 years younger than Zex, so he looks about 26. They've always been there to look out for each other. Xigbar never tried pulling moves on Zexion because he knew that Saix never really liked him to begin with because he turned Zexion. However, when Xigbar realized that Zexion was in love with Desmond, he got a bit upset and about 3 or 4 hundred years ago, he decided to confront Desmond about it. Well, about 300 years from today, the two of them got into a very serious and heated arguement, Our Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Roku overseeing it, and then, well... We think that Xigbar killed them all. Vexen, Lexaeus, Roku, and Luxord's blood splattered the floor, but there was only Desmond's body remaining there. Zexion went into a really deep depression after he finally let go of Desmond's body. Hell, Zexion took 6 days to let go, all because he didn't feed, didn't move, didn't sleep. He just held onto Desmond saying "Wake up." because he honestly refused to believe that Desmond was dead. Once he was pried off of Desmond, he just sat in his room, staring at the floor, and he didn't say anything for several months, nor would he feed, so he was transfered to Xemnas' friend, a really great doctor for vamps, and Zexion was hooked up to a blood donation pack, taking down three every hour because his body was starved for blood. When he finally started talking again, he was no longer the polite, slightly talkative, faintly bitter person we came to know and love. He said as little as possible, hated everyone and everything, and at random times, he would go into complete lock-down on us." Axel told me. I found myself surprised.

"Lock-down?"

"Yeah. He just shut out everyone from his life every few hours, refusing to speak, refusing to move, refusing to act like he was still alive. I still occationally see him go into lock-down, but it's only because I room with him. It's not nearly as bad as it used to be, but it still scares me," Axel finished with a sigh. "I wish that I could do something to make it all better, to see him openly smile again, to hear him sing and play the violin and piano again, but after Desmond died, all the happy things about him disolved into nothingness. Just a frown, a silence, worn pages. And his empty eyes. It hurts me every time because he's the first person I have ever viewed as a little brother, and I would do anything and everything to see him happy again," He then looked to me, his green eyes showing grief for Zexion's pain, and when his eyes looked into mine, I could only think of one thing.

"Axel, I love Zexion, and I will do everything in my power to see him to be happy again."

Axel smiled faintly. "Thanks, Demyx." and then, his face cracked into a smirk. "I just hope that Saix doesn't try to smack you. Saix is still very protective of his older brother as he was back when he smacked Desmond."

I laughed. "I'll be careful."

Roxas stood up and left the table. "I'm going to go check on Zexion. He's been out there for a long time," he said and Axel and I nodded. It would have been more proper for me to do it, but I was scared that Zexion would be in lock-down. That scared me. Roxas headed to the back door, and then, he was gone, leaving Axel and I to speak to each other.

"Axel, one more question."

"Shoot."

"What's it like being a vampire?"

Axel burst out laughing. "It's too cool, but it gets boring if you're not accustomed to the feeling of real hours transformed into seconds. For me, I live it up, get laid as often as I can without catching some STD, and last year, I met Roxas and time became its real equivelent. When a vampire meets someone they really care about, time matches itself, and minutes can feel like hours. Just kissing that person makes your body feel like an electrical current is pulsing through it, and everything around you disappears when you're kissing them, because you love them instead of lusting them. Zexion, Xemnas, Saix, and myself are the only members of our family that truly believe in true love and soul mates. Zexion was very verbal about it, a long time ago, and Xemnas and Saix have no need to verbalize about it. Those two are head over heels for each other, despite Xemnas being clan leader and Saix being Zexion's little brother, and a hybred. Xemnas says that Saix is his best genetic creation, due to the fact that Saix's DNA is able to become a combonation mutation of the vampire gene and the werewolf gene. Xemnas is still pondering about if Zexion has that ability, too, but he doesn't want to put his second favorite at risk for death. Zexion is the brains of our family, Saix is the muscle. They work well as a team, and they can just look at each other and know what to do for the other. Well, back to being vampires, we're the first of our kind, so we don't have to worry about burning up in the sunlight, dying of garlic, fearing crosses, etc. What we do worry about is each other. All of our clan members have the ability to kill members newer than themselves, which is possibly why Xigbar was able to 'kill off' Vexen, Lexaeus, Desmond, Luxord, and Roku."

"Zexion said that you were in love with Roku."

"Yeah, but we know for certain that Roku is dead. We found his body about 5 days later. He had bled out from his wrist, torn open by his own fangs. Roku was my soul mate, and though I experienced identical loss to Zexion, mine was easy to bare because I don't hide my emotions as much as Zexion. But now I've found Roxas, and my soul mate again, so it's only a matter of time before I turn him and I have him all to myself," Axel said, sounding estatic about the last part. I laughed, and I felt a cool breeze upon my neck, and I turned to see Zexion, looking slightly disdraunt, walking with Roxas back inside.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I continued to sit outside of the bar, staring off into space, occationally raising my hand to my lips to breath in the smoke of a new cigarette. Three butts were laying on the ground beside me, and I was running on autopilot. My heart was in so much pain, I couldn't stop myself 5 minutes after I finished the first. I was on my fourth, and I couldn't halt my tears that were frozen to my cheeks. I could barely lift my eyes, because with every moment, my mind wandered to every mental image I had ever composed about how Xigbar killed Desmond. I could just picture his dying features as Xigbar ran, blood splattered upon the floor and the deep wound of his chest where Xigbar had struck his heart with his own talons. Why hadn't I been there to stop Xigbar... Why hadn't I been there to die along side Desmond... Why hadn't the rest of the Organization let me die after his death... They all knew how I felt, but they continued to force me to live in a world I couldn't stand without Desmond. But now I had Demyx, and Axel had to ruin it with talk about how Xigbar loved me...

I had always known that Xigbar loved me, but I only wanted Desmond. Xigbar had been my best friend, I had once thought, but now I was completely alone because of him. Xemnas no longer was able to reach me with reasoning, Xaldin could never get me to snap me out of my yerning even when he allowed me to beat the shit out of him on a weekly basis, Saix would never known the pain I felt because he would always have Xemnas, Axel could never feel the agony I was constantly in, Marluxia could never understand why I can't get over my loss, and Larxene was just a plain moron who would never understand anything. Roku had been like a little brother to me, Luxord a challenging friend, Lexaeus a silent partner, Vexen always interested in new forms of science. Desmond. The only person I ever loved.

"Fuck..." I whined, wiping my eyes as I released a sob, resting my head on my knees. I could feel how raw my lips were, the chapped feeling of my nostrils with all sorts of scum dripping loose. I hated myself looking like such a reck, but I could never reveal to anyone my real feelings. I was supposed to be stone solid. Cold. Silent. Emotionless. And yet, here I was, loosing everything because of the mention of Xigbar's love for me.

"Zexion?"

I looked up from where I sat hunched, seeing the spiky blond hair of Roxas as he neared me. Tears filled my eyes again. He really did look like Roku. I released a sob and curled up again, whining more. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close as I buried my face into his chest, clinging to Roxas as sobs escaped my lips and quivered my body.

"I know you're in pain, Zexion," Roxas told me and I nodded slowly into his chest, releasing another sob. "I don't know how much pain you feel, but I know that if you are strong enough to survive this long without Desmond, you will live long enough to have another chance with his soul. Demyx really cares about you, Zexion, and he doesn't want to see you hurting."

I looked up to him with tears in my eyes.

"So, Zexion, I want you to do something for me. Be happy with Demyx. Be happy. Enjoy every moment with him, every kiss, every touch, everything. You didn't get the chance before to tell Desmond, and now you do with his soul's new body. Make every moment worth while, Zexion, and Demyx will never leave your side. Just wait a little longer, Zexion. Just a little longer, I promise." Roxas told me and I nodded, forcing a smile to him and he smile back. "You look like hell." he commented and I laughed.

"Sob-story plus my ugly face some how transfers to looking like hell? Wow." I finally managed to comment, giving him a quick hug around the waist.

"Let's go inside before Axel decides to go searching for me and Demyx gets stalked by one of the creeps that regularly go here. I'm freezing my ass off, and you need to clean up your face, have a few drinks, and have some major kissing-time with Demyx. I'm going out of my way to make an exception to the rule of no kissing on a first date, so take every advantage of it, Zexion." He said with a scowl and I laughed again, standing slowly and tossing my cigarette to the ground, stamping it out. Roxas threw an arm over my shoulder and we walked together to the front, seeing as the back automatically locks from the inside once closed, and we reentered the bar. I saw my reflection in one of the mirrors and I honestly had to agree with Roxas that I looked like hell. Then, I looked up and I saw Demyx and Axel looking up to see us, and for once, I felt a smile curve my lips into a smile of the most composed joy I could manage.

Roxas and I walked over to the booth and sat down in our respectable seats, Axel automattically enveloping Roxas in a cuddle hug and I leaned against Demyx, nuzzling my head into his shoulder. "I missed you." I whispered and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I missed you, too, Zexion."

Silence passed between us and we looked at Roxas and Axel. They were staring at us.

"What?!" I growled at them.

"We're just waiting for you guys to kiss." Axel commented and I shoved him onto the floor with my foot.

"Then. Get. The. Fuck. Away!" I snarled and he laughed, Roxas along with him as they picked another booth near ours to keep a leaf on us while going into their own little make-out session.

I turned back to Demyx and I smiled, stars in my eyes as I finally was able to look at him properly. And I didn't feel the same greif and yerning as I had outside while I was pitying myself. "Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." He responded, using a gentle hand to stroke away my past tears. I closed my eyes and smiled, leaning into the gentle touch. It was so soft against my skin, so tender, so loving, and I cherished it. It was just what I needed. "You alright?" he asked, wrapping an arm around behind me as he drew nearer, placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah. I am now that I'm back in your arms." I told him, resting my forehead upon his lips lightly. I felt him smile and he rested his cheek upon my head, holding me close. "Shall we go back to how we were before we were so rudely interrupted by my roommate?" I suggested and he smiled, tipping my face up with his fingers underneath my chin. I saw relief in his eyes as he looked into mine and as our eyes returned to being lidded, our lips connected in the briefest, lightest touch. Again and again, they touched, and I felt Demyx's hand shifting from my chin to just behind my ear, his lips trailing to the corner of my mouth, then my jaw, my temple, my forehead, then down my jaw again to brush my neck. I felt a shiver run down my spine. No one had ever touched my neck in such an intimate way, and I felt my heart race as he continued to kiss the top of my neck. "Careful..." I whispered. "I don't want to bite you." I murmured.

"If you did, maybe that would be a good thing. We could be together for so much longer." I heard him purr and a growl built up in the back of my throat.

"Not yet, Demyx... I want you to enjoy a few more days of being human." I gasped, using every fiber of will I had to not let my fangs show. I didn't want to draw blood from Demyx, not yet at least. But he was just tempting me so much. Maybe I would follow Axel's idea and have a little bit of fang-fun without taking too much?

"Just don't make me wait too long, Zexion..." he whispered against my neck, moving down slightly to a certain area that I responded to with a gasp, my eyes flying open. "Sensitive?" He asked and I nodded slightly, a blush crossing my cheeks. God, I wanted him to touch that one spot again. It felt so fucking good... "Good sensitive or bas sensitive?" He asked, looking up from my neck to where my eyes were half-lidded.

"D-Demyx... God, do it again..." I gasped, and he smiled at my responce, his lips finding the spot again and he began to suck the spot. A low, throaty moan escaped my once well composed lips and I felt my fangs start slipping past my grip. His tongue against the spot, gracing it every few moments while his lips continued to suck sent me up the wall. Fuck. I wanted to bite him so much, to tease him as much as he was teasing me. It felt so fucking good...

Then, his lips left the spot and he blew a cool breath across it, leaving shivers upon my skin and my eyes opened to look into his before his mouth hungrilly attatched itself to mine in a heated kiss, my arms wrapping around behind his neck to draw him closer, his body moving to mold mine as our tongues played and explored each other's mouth. I felt his tongue move over the tips of my fangs and I felt him shudder. Was he scared that I was going to bite him? I forced my fangs back to their proper sheathing and he relaxed once more as we continued to warm each other with the blazing love we had.

Eventually, the kiss had to end, and as it wined down, we smiled against each other's lips before they turned into butterfly kisses. And even then, as the kisses stopped, we continued to nuzzle and cuddle. We didn't care about what time it was, who was watching, where we were, because all there was in our universe... was us.

Eyes opened and we stared at each other with star-lit eyes. The whole world was found in our eyes as we looked at each other. My heart felt so full of pride and joy, I thought it would burst at any moment. And he pressed his forehead lightly against mine, and there we sat next to each other for many long minutes, eyes closed, not moving, just cherishing each other so very much.

But eventually, we had to part, opening our eyes to place a final, breif kiss upon each other's lips before we smiled and knew it was time to head home and part ways. It was almost 6 in the morning. We had spent almost 11 hours at Uke & Company, and most of it had been kissing, blissful talking, my tears, his strength to bare with me, our love towards each other. "I love you, Demyx." I whispered before we headed out of the bar and back to his car.

"I love you, too, Zexion."

When I returned home, Axel did not bother me at all. He knew from watching that I felt better, that Demyx helped ease the pain, and for the first time in years, my dreams did not leave me in tears when I woke. I dreamed of Demyx.


	7. Days Off and First Bite

Last night had been the best night of my life, obviously. The way Zexion's lips felt against mine, the way his body moved, how he smelled, how his voice ringed. It was so perfect, and the moment my head rested upon my pillow, I dreamed of the night again and again. It was all too perfect, because I knew that Zexion, though it was a forbidden love, was my soul mate. And I had flirted with him about biting me. God. First date, and I knew that I wanted to be with him for the rest of our existance. I wanted so much of him, and even though I had gained much more from last night than I had hoped for, it had left me wanting more. So much more.

Zexion.

He was perfection to the highest form. The way he moved with liquid grace, how his eyes traveled about the room with their cold gray shade, but as soon as I looked him in the eyes, a blue tint came to them, almost warm. I wanted Zexion so happy. So happy that he would never feel pain again. And I planned on doing something soon that would possibly cost me a lot more than making Zexion happy.

By the time my work hours came around, I was already at the office, filling out some paperwork and writing an assignment. Xigbar was surprised that I was actually working. But at the end of my shift, I finally spoke to him.

"You personally once knew Zexion, didn't you?" I said to him as I worked on removing my button-up shirt, each of the tiny buttons desprately evading my fingers.

Xigbar stiffened before he answered me. "Yeah."

"What are your thoughts on him?"

He paused. "He's the most beautiful mistake I have ever made."

"You were in love with him. So... is that why you killed the only person he loved? Is that why you killed Desmond?"

Xigbar turned around, looking at me with shock. "How the fuck did you find that out?"

"Zexion. He told me. He told me how much agony you put him through by killing Desmond. He told me that he hated you because you destroyed the only thing he ever thought he ever could have for himself."

"Zexion... He's still mad at me?"

"Yeah. I thought you would be mad at me for bringing up the topic of him."

Xigbar was silent. "I thought I was going to be, but when I took your phone, I heard his voice. Zoe. That had been his code name back when he had been a newly turned. He wasn't quiet Zexion, but he was no longer Ienzo. I miss him, Demyx. And I'm sorry that I killed Desmond."

I sat down. "Want to talk about it?"

He sighed, sitting down beside me and he stared at his lap. "It had been an accident. Sparing with Desmond had been the main thing. He always asked me to train him to be a better fighter. But this time, our Vexen, our Lexaeus, our Luxord, their Roku, had been spectators. It only took one mention of Zexion to set me off. I wanted to impress Zexion, and I started loosing control of myself. My strikes went faster than what he was capable of, and what had been supposed to be a gentle palm thrust, turned into a sternum-breaking jab. I had broken his sternum, a couple ribs, and a piece of his rib had already sunk into his heart. I was so shocked with myself, as was Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord, that they took me and ran. Roku didn't follow, but I found out that 5 days later, he had died from suicide, ripping open his own wrists with his fangs. Roku idolized Desmond as an older brother, and Zexion as a best friend, but loosing Desmond, then seeing Zexion in such pain made him loose it completely. I didn't intend to kill Desmond, Demyx. But after it happened, I hid from them like a mouse from a cat. I was so scared that Zexion hated me. He probably still does." Xigbar said, sounding depressed before he looked back to me. "Demyx. You look just like Desmond. Just like him in every way. How your bone structure is, your eyes, your hair, everything right down to the musical ability. That's why I chose you to be oon my team, because you are like him in every way, and if you and Zexion ever fall in love... I approve, and I will protect you and Zexion from any harm, because I had been the reason why Desmond died, and I'm the reason why Zexion hurts so much."

I nodded slowly. "What was Desmond like?"

"Brave, aloof, in love with music, lived for the ocean and the sea, smiled the widest and most cheerful grins in the entire group, and when everyone felt like it was a cloudy day inside their hearts, he would be there and the sun would come out. He was such a good friend to Zexion, even though they had both been holding back from confessing their love to each other. Desmond rarely left Zexion's side for any reason other than orders or training. And he just had this weird air about him that seemed to suck the negative energy from the air and make everyone feel more relaxed and happy."

"I'm just like him?"

"Yes, in every way personality wise. I don't know about Zexion and you, but if it ever came to you two becoming friends or lovers, that would definately be Desmond and Zexion all over again." Xigbar told me, a smile coming to his scarred face as he looked to me. "What kind of relationship are you in with Zexion?"

"You remember when you interrupted my phone call?"

"Yeah?"

"Girlfriend Zoe = Boyfriend Zexion."

Xigbar doubled over laughing. "Wow! Am I slow! How long have you two been together now?"

"About three days."

"And you met how long ago?"

"Six."

"He's the owner of the bookstore where you got the Desmondus Virus?"

"Yeah..." I was slightly reluctant to tell him that Zexion was there, but then again, it may be a good thing after I spoke to Zexion a little bit before Xigbar visited.

Xigbar sighed and thought for a minute. "If you give Zexion a message for me, Demyx, and tell him to try not to kill me before I visit the book store next week, I would like to give him a formal apology before he gives me what I deserve."

I was in slight awe and shock. Xigbar wanted me to tell Zexion to let Xigbar apologize before he laid down to die by Zexion's hands.

"Promise me, Demyx, that you'll give him that message. Alright?" he said, almost pleading.

I smiled and nodded. "I will, Xigbar."

I pulled on my coat and shoved my hands into my pants pocket, and I left to go home, but before I left, Xigbar took me by the elbow and said "Take a few days off with Zexion. The more time you two get to spend together, the better he'll heal. I'll give you 4 days, then I expect you to be back in your desk, and you will be doing paperwork to make sure you live a longer life than you would hunting." and he released me. I smiled and nodded again, then left the building. Zexion was probably still tired from last night. It would be nice to see him before I went home, but I didn't know if he was up. Maybe he was the type of person who always woke up at a specific time of day, no matter what time they went to sleep? I would pass by the book store just in case.

And there he was again, stocking shelves. His short form stretched upon the ladder, pushing books into their proper places and smiling and humming the entire while. His glasses rested upon the tip of his nose and occationally, he pushed them up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger before returning to his prior engagement.

It was so good to see him after asking Xigbar the thing I had been worried that he would kill me for. It was so good to see Zexion.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I was so drawn into dusting books and stocking shelves that I didn't notice Demyx had entered the store until his arms were around my waist as I went to step down from the ladder.

"Hey." He whispered in my ear, my head turning to look him in the eyes.

"Hey." I said back and pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth. He knew how to surprise me in just the right way. I smiled gently. "How are you? You look tired." I told him.

"Work does that to you when you work 12 hours and spent the last hour talking to your boss about taking more days off to have vacation with your lover." He said with a grin. My face brightened.

"No way! Serious?"

"Very much." he said and I turned around to cling to him in a hug. "I kind of have a present for you, but I don't want you to be upset by it. I talked to Xigbar about you, and he told me something I hadn't expected. I taped the entire thing so you could listen for yourself." Demyx said, pulling out a small tape recorder from his pocket. "I stopped it after I left ISC." Then he put the recorder into my hand.

I stared at it for a long time. "I'll listen to it later. I want to spend as much as I can with you."

"Four straight days with me? Are you sure?"he said with a laugh.

"Really?" I told him, suddenly very excited as I deposited the tape recorder into my apron pocket and hugged him again tightly. He picked me up and carried me to my desk area, and sat me down.

"Would you like to close shop early, or do you want customers coming in to see us making out?" he said with a coy grin, and I smirked.

"Oh, how you tempt me so." I purred, taking my keys out of my pocket and I held them on the end of my finger, teasing him like yarn in front of a cat. He let out a small grown and his lips rushed to meet mine for a fraction of a second before he took the keys from me and left to lock up the store and turn the Open-Close sign around. The thought of sitting on my desk, Demyx kissing my neck, was such a temptation that I couldn't help the feeling of my fangs coming in. When Demyx came back, I smiled a fanged grin and made them disappear.

"So kinky when you show your fangs." He said, his hands resting on my knees as he stood in front of me, then his hands slowly moved up my thights and rested on my hips. Demyx's face came close to mine, and as I went for a gentle kiss, he evaded my lips and whispered in my ear, "Makes me wonder what it feels like when you bite." and in the same instant as he said that, I couldn't help feeling an interested twitch in my lower regions and my fangs slid down. "So, why not a little one?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

I blushed darkly and my lips crashed upon his. The kiss was deep, hot, and wet, sucking the air from our lungs as we practically ate each other's faces, his tongue brushing my fangs every other pass and mine brushing the roof of his mouth. Our hands roughly gripped and stroked each other and as he released my lips from his, he put his head to one side, exposing his throat.

I moved slowly, almost hesitantly before my breath was upon his skin. My half lidded eyes viewed every vein in his neck, and I placed my lips above one that wasn't lethal. A gentle kiss and I licked the spot, gently sucking the area to get him used to the spot.

"Zexion... bite me."

My fangs slid into the vein slowly and I heard him moan my name again. My eyes closed and the taste of fresh blood met my tongue as I made my fangs disappear. There was no point in keeping them there. I lapped at the flowing blood, a gentle moan in the back of my throat as I tasted my first fresh blood since plastic blood donation bags had been invented in 1953. His blood was almost sweet, and the way it flowed into my mouth had me feeling so turned on. Every lick and suck had Demyx wrapped around my finger, but with every moment, I was turning into putty in his hands. I slowed my pace, and gradually, I finally unlatched and gently, slowly licked the wound, once poking the tip of my tongue into one of the wounds before I pulled away from it. Demyx with half-lidded eyes, me with a racing pulse and blood on my tongue. I looked into his eyes. "How was... it?" I asked, nervous.

He brushed a hand against my cheek, smiling. "It felt amazing." he told me, soothing my nervousness as he placed a kiss on my cheek. "Only a faint spark of pain in the beginning, like getting a shot, then it was like seeing a metor shower on a full moon." Demyx went on to describe. I smiled faintly. In other words, amazing? Damn, I missed out a lot from the time I was turned. Hell, I couldn't even remember what emotion I held when I was being turned. I only remembered who turned me, and little of my life before then. Nothing else.

I smirked faintly. "You know what I really liked from our date?"

"What?"

"When you kissed and sucked my neck," I said with a growl, moving my hair to reveal the faint hickie on space between my neck and jaw. "I felt like going haywire when you did."

"Oh?" He replied with a raised eyebrow as he drew himself closer to me, lips almost brushing mine before they barely touched my skin as they trailed to the mark. "You mean... like this?" and he drew his tongue over the spot, my body sharply jerking with a gasp and strangled moan. His mouth latched down upon the spot, sucking and licking the spot so much harder than two days ago. I felt his teeth graze the spot time and time again as I trembled at his every touch. Demyx used one arm around behind me to support me, the other running through my hair. My lips parted as I stared half lidded up at the ceiling, my breath ragged and heavy.

"O-oh... god..." I whimpered, sweat rolling down my face. "D-Demyx...!" The last sensation I remembered was the feel of his lips curving into a smirk, and then my body went limp.

I think I passed out.


	8. These Scars Remind Me

As soon as I felt Zexion's body go lax in my arms, I released my lip hold on his throat and I looked to his face. His eyes were closed, and a large vein was pulsing rapidly in his neck, but he was quiet. I flinched in the realization that he had passed out. I hadn't meant for that to happen at all. Picking up his light body, I found a couch in the back of the library, hidden by a white cloth, and I laid him down upon it, sitting down to rest his head on my lap. Might as well make him comfy for when he woke up.

I frowned as I looked upon his sleeping form. He seemed so peaceful when he slept, so at ease. I rested a hand upon his chest, feeling his racing heart slow down. The faint sheen of sweat upon his face had his fringe sticking to his skin, so, as gently as I could, I brushed it away so I could see his whole face, not just the left side.

The thing I never really expected about the other side of his face was the deep scar that split his eyebrow in half, beginning an inch below the hair-line and ending just two centimeters below the eyebrow. I had expected the flawless pale and irresistable softness, as well as how semetric it was to the normally visible side, but not the scar. I brushed my finger over the scar, and underneath the skin, I could feel that it carved into the bone, just faintly. How had it came to be that someone so flawless could bare that kind of flaw? Zexion hid it with his hair, that was why no one knew. It was always hidden from me until now. And now I was confused. How had this scar came to be upon Zexion? And if not made by object alone, who would have ever done such a thing to Zexion.

My frown deepened and I sighed, pressing my lips gently to the scar before I sat back once more. My hand still rested upon his breast, and underneath my palm, I could feel the very promenent bones of his ribs. He was so skinny, so frail in appearance. I hadn't bothered to realize it until now, even when before our first date, Zexion had taken his shirt off in front of me. And now I was feeling it through the fabric. I moved my hand downwards, slowly, and I felt something else.

A groove in the bone.

Another injury?

Another scar?

My heart began racing. How many of these injuries did he have? How many scars? His back had seemed so flawless, aside from the constelation of freckles upon his left shoulder, so how could he have ever been scarred by anything? He was so perfect, but why did he have these indentions in his bones?

My curiosity took over my reason and I moved my hand to the base of his shirt, gently gripping the hem, and I moved it up towards Zexion's head.

I felt ill upon the sight.

Scars.

So many scars.

My eyes traveled across each and every one of them. A slash across his right breast, beginning at the collar bone, ending at the bottom of the ribs. An arch across his stomach that followed his ribs to his diaphram. A diagonal cut across the abdomin. A scar that went from the top of his sternum to the bottom, which was marked with scars obviously from stitches. A deeper scar in the center of his sternum, which was faintly thicker and about an inch long. And then, my eyes rested upon the last. A circular scar below his heart.

A circular scar below his heart.

It rang though my mind that maybe someone had tried to kill him the traditional vampire-hunter way, driving a stake through the heart. Apparently, the person missed by four inches too low. That was the reason why Zexion was still alive if the hunter had attacked him. I sighed once more and returned his shirt back to it's proper placement. Then... My thoughts wandered once more. My eyes glazed over in thought, and in that time I came to realize that all of those scars upon his body... they were pieces of Zexion that I wish they never existed, but they just made his soul so much more precious to me. His body had been bruised and broken time and time again, but underneath it all, his soul was the thing that was never damaged by any man's blow. Zexion was perfect, and those scars, they were very much included with the perfection.

I smiled once more and I looked upon his sleeping face once more. I toyed lightly with his hair as my lips gently curved upwards, my eyes tracing every last feature of his face. The perfect profile of his nose, the way his brows arched, how his lips parted in his sleep, how his eyelids trembled oh so faintly, how soft and smooth was his skin, and the way the corners of his mouth twitched upwards every few seconds.

He was so perfect.

The perfect masterpiece made by man.

And this masterpiece was Zexion.

My Zexion.

I closed my eyes at the thought, my lips forming a proud grin. Zexion was my boyfriend, and I was his. How perfect was that? And I could already imagine how our lives would be after I was turned by him. We would do everything together. Buy a house or four over the century, go to the beach every year, watch the morning sun rise into the sky, long nights of the beautiful act of making love to each other. Everything under the sun, we could do it. And the best part about it... the fact that I would be doing it all with Zexion. My Zexion.

My thoughts drifted towards some things that Zexion might want. Did he want to have a family? Did he want to move somewhere far away and so much more exotic than Brooklyn? Did he want to spend every other day doing something like sky-diving? There were so many questions going through my mind, but the one I wondered the most about happened to be if Zexion ever wanted to have children.

The question remained silent when I realized that Zexion was starting to stir, and I looked back to him with a smile on my face as his eyes fluttered open. "Mmmm... What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out." I answered and he snorted.

"Damn, I was hoping to last longer than that."

"Longer than what?"

He looked to me and then blushed hard, then looked away.

"What?"

"Demyx... Um..." he started then he pointed down. I immediately understood, and thus, my jaw hung slack.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed in all of the long hour I had sat looking at him. How stupid was I to not realize that...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

... I creamed myself.

Yes, I said it, ladies and gents. I Creamed Myself.

You see, after being alive for over several thousand years of being a VIRGIN, I managed to get my first experience of no-hands, all-thought-neck-and-Demyx's-mouth, wide-awake wet-dream. In otherwords, I passed out from having my first orgasm. So sue me.

I blushed darkly and looked back to him, cringing. "I have a spare set of clothing in the bottom drawer of my desk." I told him, and he hurried away to get them, coming back with my bag of clothing. Thank god for the fact that as soon as I normally finish work, I completely change my clothing before going home. I didn't exactly want to tell Axel all about it when I got home, if he smells it on me, so I was grateful for my stash of spare clothing.

And the bathroom in the back of the library.

I got up slowly from the couch, feeling uncomfortable from the stickiness inside my boxers that I never felt before, I walked towards the bathroom and Demyx stayed by my side the entire way. As soon as I got into the bathroom, I went into a stall to strip myself of my clothing and clean up the mess upon my body. I felt almost disgusted with the sight, and the smell. It was so foreign to me.

Upon finishing throwing away the last dirtied paper towel and turning off the small sink that had been placed in the handicap stall, which I took advantage of quite often, I pulled on fresh boxers, fresh pants, and shoved the dirty clothing into the bag.. I looked into the mirror. For what seemed to be the first time in years I actually looked at myself.

I was very small for someone who looked my age. I was short, my visible muscle mass was definately lacking bludge but not firmness, and upon my stomach, where the scars overlapped upon my torso, I was slightly proud of my strong, yet undefined abs. I smiled sadly as I touched the one below my hear. I had been an idiot when this one was created, and now that I had grown more, mainly in intelegence and experience. The only problem was... explaining it to Demyx.

I pulled on my shirt, and as I left the stall, my eyes caught the view of Demyx, waiting by the bathroom door.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I replied.

He looked uncomfortable. Then he decided to speak. "How did you get those scars?"

At first, I was surprised, but it was an expected question, which caused me to sigh as I removed my shirt once more. I leaned my back against the wall, feeling the cold tile against my skin. My eyes closed and I relaxed, remembering. My fingertips lifted to the scar across my right breast. "Middle of the war of Imperial China. I had been in a village, and a group of soldiers decided to kill every man and child in their sleep and take the women for their pleasures. I was feeding when they came in, and in their fright, one of them managed to slice me. They died later by an old friend of mine. In that moment, he lost his eye."

"Xigbar?"

"Yeah. He hardly left my side those days, always protecting me." Then my hand trailed to the diaphram arch. "Surgery to realine the tooth of my sternum, which had been cracked when I got into a fight with my brother?"

"Saix?"

"Yep. You might be lucky to meet him before the month ends." and I continued to the diagonal across my abs. "A knife fight with another vampire, in Britian. Roku killed him just moments after he gave me this." No questions. My fingers went to the center of my sternum, where the deep scar was. "Samurai. As soon as the blade went through the cartilage, the blade broke off, and Vexen had to surgically remove it so it didn't go deeper." I told him as my fingers moved up and down the scar that overlapped it. This time, my hand went to my face as I revealed the scar and traced it with my fingertips. "Larxene got angry at me in a meeting, and I forgot how carefully she tends to the claws that she calls her nails. Nail polish had just came out, so they were painted pink for her boyfriend, Marluxia. They've been together for 4000 years, come May, and they've just recently thought about having some baby bats." I said with a small laugh.

Then, I came to the last scar. I was silent as I fingered it, remembering how I got it. My voice trembled as I admitted the truth.

"Failed Suicide attempt. It was just after Desmond died."

First, silence, and then, a sob. My eyes opened.

Demyx... He was crying, one hand covering his eyes while the other held itself over his heart.

I frowned to myself for making him cry before I went to him.

My hands took his and I held them gently, looking upon them as my thumbs troked the backs and I spoke.

"But I'm glade. I'm glad I failed. Because if I hadn't failed, I would have never met you." I told him, smiling brightly as our eyes met. He was surprised, but grinned as he blushed and wiped his tears away. I smiled at the responce, and slowly, I wrapped myself around his ribcage, gently hugging him with my ear against his heart, listening to the soothing rhythm. I was glad to admit my scars to him, and I was glad. I was so glad that he was so precious to me, and I to him. The only person who cried when I tried to kill myself had been Roku, which resulted in him succeeding in suicide before he would learn that I would live. Now, I admitted my scars and my sin to the one who loved me, and he cried. Not to pity me, but because he didn't want to loose me.

I was glad.

And in the pale bathroom, upon the sparkling tile and under the bright ceiling light, Demyx and I stood, cradled in each other's arms.


	9. Permission to Take Home

It felt like forever, standing in Zexion's loving embrace. His bare torso was soft to the touch as I embraced him. My warm tears trailed upon the skin of his shoulder, and he took no notice. He just continued to smile and hug me closer.

I couldn't help the tears. They were no longer for the sadness that I might have lost him before, but they were of joy that I had him now, and he was glad he was still here. To have met me. To be with me. I smiled into his hair, my face buried in it, and I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. Vanilla cream and caramel was what it seemed to be. I smiled. I liked that scent. I nuzzled my nose into his hair, inhaling once more.

"I take it you like how I smell?" I heard Zexion ask and I smiled.

"Yes. Like Vinilla cream and caramel. How do I smell?"

"Like the ocean. And fresh abalons, laid out to dry in the hot summer sun. Your scent brings back good memories," he said, looking up to me, smiling widely.

"Want to tell me those good memories?" I asked and Zexion nodded silently before letting go to me to put his shirt on. Zexion took me by the hand and lead me back over to the couch where we had been before. I sat down, and Zexion plopped himself down upon my lap, leaning upon my shoulder with a smile to me.

A gentle inhale filled his lungs and he leaned his head back upon my shoulder until he was able to look at the ceiling, his hair moving out of the way to allow me the view of the lovely hickie I gave him earlier. It was so much darker than the first, so much bigger than the first, faint teeth marks at the edges. My little love bite. I smiled and I raised a hand to my own neck, fingering the marks from Zexion's light feed upon me. He probably hadn't taken the equivilent of a hospital blood donation, so I wasn't woozie at all. It had been enough for Zexion. And it had been my blood, not some random donator. My blood. I could still recall the feeling of his tongue teasing the lower one before he left it. I smiled a bit and looked to him, nuzzling my nose against his neck.

"The first time I ever saw the ocean, I had just turned 173. The sun was high in the sky, it was such a bright, clear day. The air smelled so sweet and all the flowers near the shore were in full bloom. There were bright blue starfish hanging on the rocky shore where abalons clung to the salt-stained rocks. It was the first time I ever ate abalons. Hell. It was the first time I ever went to the beach, ate freshly caught fish, dived off a cliff, sat in a tall tree while watching the sunset. And it was the day I realized that I loved Desmond. He had originally been a villager next to the ocean, before his father sent him inland to become a musician for the high minister of the city where I was being a student. He had decided that he wanted to revisit his old home, and all of our family came, too, though we lacked Marluxia, Larxene, and Roku. Desmond refused to let me chicken out of cliff diving, and when I did it, he was so excited that he hugged me so tightly, practically picking me up and swinging me around. When he let go of me to go talk to the others about something, I realized my heart was pounding so hard in my chest. I couldn't figure out what it was, but later... just before sunset, the others decided to take a nap in the last rays of the sun, and Desmond stayed awake with me. We talked. He spoke of the ocean, his past, the beauty of nature, music. And as we sat in that tall tree, watching the sunset together, he started singing a song on the spot, and in those lyrics, I found myself tripping on my own feelings, and I found in myself the right word to describe the emotion. Love." he finally said, smiling up to the ceiling.

"And the song he sang... was spoken in english as pure as how we speak now. I can still recall every lyric." he softly added.

"Can you sing it?"

"I'm terrible at singing, but I'll try..."

Then, the sweetest sound escaped his lips and colors exploded in my eyes.

"The reds and golds of the last solar are fading from the sky.

Blues and pinks are all that the human eye can see

And even as they fade from me

I still see the brightness of smiles

I still can see the colors of laughter

Every sound a color

Even as color of light fades from the world

Without your voice..."

"There is no color." I started singing too, my voice full of pashion as I sang lyrics I had never heard before.

"There is no color in a world without you

No brilliance to love

No truth to trust

But the perfect painting of your smiles

Your smiles are in my mind

Your voice is a rainbow of color

Locked in my memory

Your skin is the softest of a million surfaces

Your eyes brighter than any star and moon

Your smile the rarest jewel in the world

The only one I would die to have

So when my eyes close

And sound and image fill my mind

Let the only sound be you

Let the only image be you

Let it be only you

Anything else

I will ask

Am I supposed to be happy

Anything else

I will ask

Am I supposed to be happy

Anything other than you

Am I supposed to be happy

I want only one thing

Let it be only you."

I opened my eyes, watching the colors fade. "He had Sound to Color Synasthesia. So do I. That's why he described your voice as a rainbow of colors. God. Those poems were once mine. When I was Desmond. That song was once mine. When I was Desmond. I can remember every word written as if I wrote them myself, every song ever sung as if I sang them myself. I was Desmond." I said.

Zexion smiled and laughed. "Took you long enough." he said, and I recognized the warm wet feeling of tears from Zexion's eyes. I kissed them away, feeling the pull of his skin as he formed a wider smile. "You were so perfect back then. You are so perfect now. Its a shock that there was any time that you had not been by my side." He said, laughing a little.

"But I'm older than he was when he was turned. I'm 27, remember? He was 24 when you turned him."

"You look 24." Zexion admited and I laughed. Lots of people said I looked 24. Hell. When I was 21, I was carded at every place I went because I looked 18. It was funny, but I was glad that I didn't smoke, rarely drank, didn't get physically injured all that often, and I was in great health.

I opened my mouth to say something before someone started beating on the front door of the closed shop. Zexion rose, and I with him, and together, we went to go answer it. As soon as the door was unlocked, a woman with blond hair that stuck up like antenni, shot into the store, her arms wrapped around Zexion's abdomin as she practically picked him up like a child's toy and swung him around excitedly as she screached something.

For a moment, I wondered if I needed to get the Jaws of Life to remove her arms from him, but Zexion managed to pry her off of him. "English please! The combonation of French-Russian-Spanish-German that you and Marluxia have come up with is still not in my vocabulary!"

She put her hands on her hips, exasperantly and said, nice, clear, and in English, "I'm pregnant!"

Zexion looked completely mortified, to say the least. I then bothered to remember that when he told me about the scar on his brow that the woman who gave it to him was going on 4000 years with her boyfriend, Marluxia, and they were just recently thinking about having kids, and it hit me. Larxene. The one who gave Zexion his only facial scar was so excited to come to Zexion to just scream that she was pregnant in about four or more languages in a combonation I never knew existed.

"You've told how many people already?"

"Just you. Marly MUST be the last to know today. No one else bothers with listening to me, but you do, my little Zexy!" she said, now estatic again.

He put his face in his palm and shook his head a bit. "Larxene... you ruined a perfect moment with my boyfriend to tell me that you have a little hippy demon-child growing within you?" he growled, looking at her. I had the feeling that he wished he never knew her that way he could have continued the said Perfect Moment With My Boyfriend. I almost giggled at the thought.

"You have a boyfriend?" she said, looking to me, and then her eyes widened. "B-b-but... Desmond's still... I though he..."

"Reincarnation, you poor excuse of a woman! This is Demyx, Desmond's reincarnation, my boyfriend." he said, sounding somewhat proud as the last part left his lips.

I smiled my own dazzling smile and extended my hand to shake her's. "It's nice to meet you, Larxene." I said, trying to be as friendly as possible.

I think I managed to get one breath in my lungs after that before I found myself flat on my back, Larxene on top of me, hugging me so tightly that I think I heard my back pop. "Our Desmond's back! That was Desmond's smile! And he said it the same way he first said it to me!" she said, excitedly before I think she was dragged off of me by Zexion in his rage of someone else hugging me that wasn't him.

He let go of her, snarling and she dusted herself off. "So, when are you going to turn him?" She asked him and he frowned at him. I answered that.

"I would hope before the Christmas. It takes about three months for retirement paperwork to go through, so I can be free of my job and have all my time for Zexion." I said, grinning widely.

I could see that Larxene was very enthused about Zexion and my relationship, and my statement. Zexion, however, smiled faintly, almost hesitantly, and blushed as he went to my side, his fingers twining with mine.

"Larxene, go tell Marluxia, and he'll make sure everyone else in the family knows, loud and clear. He is, after all, the father, I presume?" he told her. She nodded, said something in her odd language, and left. Zexion's shoulders sagged before he locked the door with a sigh. "Bothersome bitch..." he grumbled returning to my side. "I'm glad to see her happy, but now that she has the technical first pure-vampire offspring, she's going to be the biggest pain in the world. I've dealed with regular human women who were pregnant, and Larxene has the hormonal levels of one on a regular basis. I can't imagine how much worse she will be when she has the evil little puke machine growing inside her." he stopped, eyes wide. "Fuck... I don't even want to know how many months along she is... someone as stupid as her probably wouldn't figure it out until she's 3 months along..." he misrebly groaned.

I laughed a little bit, pulling him close to me to hug him gently to cheer him up. "Come on. At least you know that she won't be bitching at you if she wants your advice upon anything when it comes to that baby." I suggested and he smiled.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I smiled, laughing a little bit against Demyx's shirt. "Yeah. Especially since she knows I'm the perfect fussy-baby charmer in the entire world, and that I love children." I admitted. "I often wondered when I knew Desmond what our relationship would have been if I had been female instead of male. God. If we ended up getting together after a couple hundred years, by now, he and I would have had more than 100 children! God only knows that I want to have kids one day, especially with the person I love most." I told him, grinning.

"I was worried that you didn't want a family with me." Demyx said with a laugh.

"Oh, believe me, as soon as they can change the male sex cell into a female one and create an actual living child, I will be the first one in line to have my baby with you." I told him, grinning.

His face brightened. "Vexen told me that he's been doing genetic experiments to try altering female and male DNA to being the opposite gender. He's very infatuated with the idea of homosexuals being able to have their lover's pure child. Maybe he'll be able to make a break through soon." Demyx told me and I grinned.

"That's my Vexen, straight up." I murmured.

Demyx chuckled a little. "I know the perfect place to take you for our date tomorrow."

"Oh? Where?"

"It's a surprise."

I frowned. I didn't enjoy surprises from most people, but the surprise of the first date that Demyx took me on was a good one. So I guess I had to trust him. "What time will you be picking me up?"

"10 in the morning, so you best be early to rise." he said, teasing me just a little.

"I sleep from before dusk to just after dawn when I'm not having a night time date with my boyfriend. If I want people to come to my store, I best be up before 8 if I want to open shop by 9, and tomorrow's Saturday, and I take saturdays off. So, yes." I replied curtly before pressing my lips to his breifly for a tender moment before resting my head against his chest. After the interruption of Larxene and her news, I was glad that Demyx understood that I liked little kids. I loved holding babies and teaching children new things, but I apsolutely loved toddlers, especially when I held them and they fell asleep. Just watching their sleeping faces put my heart at ease. I inhaled with a happy sigh.

Demyx's chest gave a small shudder. I recognized that. "Tired?" I asked, grinning as he had with held a yawn from me.

"Just a little. I've been awake since 5 pm yesterday." Demyx told me meekly.

I scowled and put my hands on my hips. "Then why don't you go home and go to bed?"

"But I want to stay with you." he whined, pouting to the point where I couldn't help laughing.

"I have to ask Xemnas permission before I bring any pets home, first." I said, patting him on the head with slight difficulty as I took out my cellphone to dial up Xemnas. Knowing him, Xemnas wasn't going to let me, but I knew how to get my way when it came to Xemnas.

"Hello?" His voice was breathless in the phone.

"Hi. Did I interrupt you?" I asked and I heard him snarl.

"What do you want, Zexion?"

"I want permission to take Demyx home with me tonight."

"Apsolutely not."

"Then my only other option is staying out the next four nights, because I'm not leaving him alone."

I heard him sputter and he apparently turned to Saix, because I heard him whisper harshly, "Saix, just give me a sec! Don't look at me like that, you know I'll make it up to you." before he spoke directly to me. "Fine, but you're in charge of him, and he better be out of sight of Larxene. You know that she doesn't like new intruders."

"She already met him and she nearly crushed him to death in a hug."

I could picture him with a sweatdrop at my words and finally, "I'll speak with you later. And I'm going to meet this Demyx." Then he hanged up.

I closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket once more. "Xemnas is going to chew me out later, but it will be so worth it for two reasons."

"Two?"

"First is you, second is when I get to see Xemnas barely walking when he is going to give me hell, all because when he says that he's going to 'make it up' to my brother, Saix is going to be having a piece of Xemnas' ass~" I said with a giggle. Demyx joined me in my light laughter before I smiled up to him. "Let's go home. I'm going to have you lay down before Xemnas meets you. You'll need to be attentive for him." I added, grinning as I took his hand and Demyx and I left my little book shop with our fingers knitted together.

The only thing I didn't notice as I walked home with Demyx was the man with one eye who stood at the corner, watching me. His skunk striped hair, tan skin, scarred body, just stood there as the one usable golden eye watched us as we talked and laughed as we disappeared from the street and into the early afternoon. If I had known, I would have wondered how long Xigbar had been standing there, even after we turned the corner. But I didn't care about Xigbar at the moment, nor Xemnas, nor Larxene, Marluxia, Axel, Xaldin, and Saix. To me, there was only Demyx.

Only Demyx.


	10. Comfort and Converse

Zexion had led me to under the Brooklyn Bridge, and with a simple hand scan, he entered, pulling me in before the secret door shut. It took me several minutes for my eyes to get used to the dim lighting of christmas lights that lined the ceiling, but Zexion already had me moving through corridor after corridor until he pushed open a door and pulled me in. "Thank god Axel's out." I heard him murmur as he flicked a light switch and the room flooded with light. Zexion's side of the room was neat and orderly, but it was apparent what side was Axel's. Cigarettes in the ash tray, posters, dirty laundry, and an unkept bed. I looked to Zexion only to blush fiercly. He had tossed his shirt to the end of his bed and was now working on pulling his pants down, so I was just able to see his back and his backside before skinny legs came into my view. There was the faint edge-line of well worked muscles under the skin of those legs, and I could tell that he had great cavs.

"Well?" I heard him said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me. "It's pointless to go to sleep fully dressed." he continued as he moved over to a small blue armchair in the corner next to a lamp. From the folds of the seat, he extracted a book and pulled a blanket from the top of the chair to drape over his shoulders as he sat, curling his legs to his body. He reached to the other side of the chair and picked up something the glinted in the light. Glasses. They looked anciend, large circles framing his eyes, however it just made me giggle.

"How bad are your eyes?"

"For someone who's farsighted, not all that bad, but I couldn't find my other set that you first saw me in, so I'm using my old frames. It's better than holding a book at arm's length."

I nodded and smiled, kneeling to undo my shoes and shoved my socks into them before pushing them under the bed so they would be out of sight. My shirt was the next thing to go, and I folded it neatly.

I turned to ask Zexion a question and I stopped, seeing that he was holding the glasses up so his eyes weren't obstructed. His brow was raised, and his eye was focused on me, his lips hanging lack as he stared. "Um... Zexion?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Would you lay with me?"

He blushed darkly and nodded, putting down his book, blanket, and frames, turning off the lamp before he rised and walked.

I felt his hand trail over my defined abs as he passed, and my skin prickled in pleasure, and I turned to treat him with glance. He was sitting at the base of the bed, just in his white pinstriped blue boxers, smiling faintly as he watched me.

I could figure out easily what he was waiting for, and I decided to humor him. In an agonizingly slow way, that was.

I turned my eyes to my pants, fingers slowly working to unbutton them and pull down the zipper. It seemed so loud in that quiet room, but I could hear Zexion's breath highten faintly. His heartbeat grew faster, and I smirked to him as I moved to the hips of the last item that hid my undergarmet. My hips came into his view, then the tops of my boxers, the soft plaided fabric that hid me from him, then my strong legs. One foot escaped, then the second, and I stood, folding the garmet to sit it down, reaching around Zexion to deposit it upon my shirt.

His eye widened faintly at the sudden closeness of bare skin, my skin so close to touching his. I continued to smirk, looking him in the eye. "Bed?" I asked, raising a brow and putting my head to the side, indicating the pillow-topped bed before I moved away to slide under the covers closest to the wall. He swallowed and nodded, his facial color darkening as he moved to join me, hesitantly moving closer to me in the small bed.

Zexion seemed to flinch at the simplest of touches, especially when my hand brushed his shoulder. I smiled gently. "What are you so jumpy about? I'm not going to eat you. I'm just going to sleep in the same bed with you." I told him, kissing his cheek, and he seemed to relax into the mattress. I personally thought he was worried that because we were in the same bed, it meant I wanted to have a piece of him now. I knew it was much too soon, and I would wait until Zexion wanted that type of action to do it. For now, it was just to listen to his heart beat next to mine.

I rolled onto my side and nuzzled against his shoulder, pressing a light kiss to his neck before I rested my head upon the pillow, closing my eyes to rest. I heard Zexion sigh contently and he rolled onto his side to have his back to me, but he was so close to me. My arm rested at my waist, so my fingers barely brushed his skin. I couldn't help the urge, and I moved my arm so I could drape it over Zexion's ribcage and rest my hand upon the bed infront of him. He did not flinch, but he pulled himself closer to my chest and held onto my hand.

I heard the soft sound of his breath, and his heart slowed. He fell asleep before I did, and so, I closed my eyes once more and nuzzled my nose against his shoulder. Then, my breath came to match his, and I, too, slept.

And in my mind, the only image I saw was Zexion. The only sound I heard was Zexion. The only smell I could reguister was Zexion. Only Zexion.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I woke up a long time later after I had fallen asleep with Demyx. The only difference now was that instead of us laying next to each other, he was flat on his back, and my head was resting upon his shoulder, my chest against his, my arms resting over his shoulders, but my hands shoved under the pillows, and my legs were off to the side of his. However, my hip was almost firmly resting upon his lower abdomin, and I blushed. Awkward position. Very awkward position. But then again, I think that the only position more awkward than that one would be my legs resting with his between mine. Gah. The thought itself makes me feel weird.

I slowly sat up, and I found myself sitting upon Demyx pelvic, and upon realization of that, I instantly shot out of bed, my face a dark red. I sighed and began pulling on my clothing, but exchanging my shirt for a hoodie. I knew that Xemnas would come looking for me soon, so I best be dressed. I sat down at the edge of the bed once more, looking upon Demyx before I pulled the sheets up to his chest. That would be a much better scene.

Closing my eyes to think, I slipped into my half-conscious state before I heard a knock upon my door and I went back to being fully conscious, getting up to open it, and there stood a rather cranky Xemnas.

"We speak outside of my room. He's resting." I whispered, scowling at the superior, who scowled right back at me, but let me enter the hall. I closed the door quietly and I turned to him, my eyes narrowed at him in my usual manner.

"First off, why did you bring him here?" he interrogated me.

I answered calmly, "Because of several reasons. One, you wouldn't let me stay outside of the base for more than 12 hours. Two, he's my boyfriend. Three, he's got four days off from work and he said that he plans to spend every waking moment with me. Four, he's Desmond's reincarnation."

At each of the reasons, I recieved more and more surprise from Xemnas, and his jaw clenched at the last one. "You speak his name so easily now, Zexion."

"Demyx WAS once Desmond, so saying their names are easy." I said with an uncharacteristic smirk. I flipped my fringe out of my face to reveal two eyes, and I closed one in an almost perma-wink fashion. "Besides. Demyx is my BOYFRIEND. Thus meaning that Desmond's soul is still alive, and it's mine."

Xemnas frowned. "You know that if he finds out what we are-"

"He already knows. And he knows Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Xigbar quite well. They are all still alive, and they are Demyx's coworkers. And yes, I plan to turn him, but not until he wants me to. I'm not going to let it happen again like last time." I informed the white-haired man before me.

He sighed and shook his head, rubbing his forehead in thought.

"Oh. By the way, Xemnas... How's your ass feeling?" I asked. I knew that my joking insolence would result in a harder sparing session, but it would be worth it.

He scowled, his beautifully tanned face turning red in a blush. "It's just fine, thank you." But then again, I knew that it had been a couple hours since Saix got his way with Xemnas, and knowing Xemnas, he had some sort of remedy for a broken ass (not to mention bleeding, because Saix is very traditional about his sex life. No lube, no fingers, just straight and hard from start to finish.)

"I will leave it at that. When shall I expect to be pulled into the wreck room?" To better explain to you poor readers, the Wreck Room is the sparing room, with boxes that have been broken open to become weapon's storage. My Guan Dao was in it's own special place in the room (and quite firmly attatched to it's placement that will only unlock by a drop of blood. Correction. My blood.)

"In three hours. Your... boyfriend... will need to watch if he's the person you say he is."

"Yes, just like after I woke up from turning Desmond, and you had me fighting against Xaldin while Desmond sat and watched."

"And Xaldin will be your sparing partner."

"Like he is every time I have to spar." I said with a shrug and a sigh.

Xemnas turned and started walking away before he looked at me over his shoulder. "I'll send for some fresh clothes for him. Desmond's measurements, I presume?"

"You presume correctly. Thank you, Xemnas." I said with a slight bow of my head in goodbye.

Then, he was gone, and I was left to return to Demyx. I quietly reentered my room and reclaimed my place upon the edge of the bed, watching Demyx's sleeping face. He was so perfect, and he was worth the joke, the sparing session, everything. He was worth it all.

I smiled softly, and closed my eyes, my body sliding to rest down on top of the covers next to Demyx. And there, all I needed to do was inhale his scent and I was shipped off to sleep.


	11. Fights and Fates

I woke to the sound of quiet voices, and a shadow in the light of the door.

"Alright. Thank you, Saix." I heard Zexion's voice say, and I blinked sleep from my eyes just in time as the room faded into darkness again. His footsteps barely formed the faintest color in my vision. "You awake?" I heard Zexion whisper, and I nodded a bit, blinking tiredly. I felt his lips be pressed to my forehead. "Watch your eyes." he whispered against my skin and I closed my eyes as light flooded the room.

I squinted for a moment before I could properly view anything again and I looked to Zexion. In his hands were some clothing. "Xemnas has requested that you wear something that doesn't set you apart from the rest of us, so he had these sent down. You need to get dressed, we only have 30 minutes until we're supposed to be at the wreck room." Zexion said and I nodded once more as I took the clothing and pulled on each article onto it's proper location. "I'm sorry if it's a little big. Saix had to fork over a clean set of his clothing because he was the closest in measurements to Desmond, and you probably have the same as Desmond, if not slightly more." Zexion said, shrugging as he stood and I went to scrounge for my shoes.

"You won't need them. Just follow me. You just need to watch where you step when we get to the Wreck Room. There's splinters everywhere." he said. Zexion had turned completely into all business, and I frowned.

"Zexion..." I whined.

"Hmmm?" He then looked at me and his face softened. "I'm sorry, Demyx. You just slept so long and Xemnas insisted you come." he said, apologizing.

"That's not what I meant."

"Hu-?" was the only responce he managed to get out before I pressed my lips lightly to his. "Good morning, Demyx. Don't worry, you won't be restricted from kissing me after the Wreck Room is finished." Zexion told me after our lips parted, smiling. He gently kissed me back and our fingers twined before our lips parted and Zexion lead me out of the room and down hallway after bloody hallway.

Until we reached the Wreck Room.

Broken boxes lined a single wall, with only a few open spaces along the wall, with metal binds holding certain weapons to the walls. Zexion seemed unaffected by the sight as he walked in. "Demyx." he said, not looking at me, but I knew that he was being serious. "I suggest you avoid speaking for a moment." and then, I saw the family.

A tan skinned man with white hair sat on a metal bench, next to a man who resembled Zexion in many ways, such as the color of their skin and hair, but his eyes were golden and there was an X scar in the center of his face, crossing at the bridge of his nose. An empty seat resided on the white haired man's other side.

"Xemnas." Zexion said with a slight bow of his head, and the white haired man gave a short nod in return.

"Demyx, come sit." the man's smooth voice said and I looked to Zexion, who gave me a small nod, telling me to do it. I sat down next to Xemnas to the seat he indicated. He inhaled in my scent and scowled. "I see..." he whispered, his eyes still fixated upon Zexion, who stood there like a brave soldier expecting an ambush.

The door to the wreckroom opened and Larxene entered with a pink haired man at her side. Marluxia, no doubt. "Sorry for being late." Marluxia said as he took a seat next to Larxene, who sat down beside me as a guard from her boyfriend.

Axel entered, his spiky red hair hanging far more limply than I had ever seen it. Heck. He probably had just gotten back from doing something that required no hair gel. And he sat down besides Saix.

And then... Dilan came in, dressed in work-out clothing.

"Xaldin. Zexion. Begin when you feel ready." Xemnas said, his voice cold in the air.

My heart started beating fast. Begin what?

Zexion, however, smirked and his hand dug into his pocket to pull out a pair of earbuds and he put them in his ears, hooking the cords around his ears before he pulled out an mp3 player and pushed a few buttons before depositing it back in his pocket. His lips still held a smirk as his stance changed, one foot facing Xaldin with his knee bent, the other foot turned to the side with his knee straight. His arms hung limply at his sides, the fingers on one hand twitching to the music he was listening to.

And in the blink of an eye, Zexion disappeared.

I caught sound and my head whipped to see him reappear behind Xaldin, who seemed shocked at the sudden speed. Xaldin turned around in time to block a kick aimed at his side, catching Zexion's ankle in his hands and he pulled the ankle up hard and Zexion flew upward, spinning to catch Xaldin upside the face with the other one, the solid blow causing his hands to release their hold. The smaller man landed on one foot, the other dangling with his upper leg parallel to the ground, almost taunting Xaldin. The man recovered quickly, his face bearing a red mark from the attack. He bore his fangs and released a snarled roar at Zexion, who just kept smirking, taunting.

"Come on, big guy..." Zexion whispered. "You can do better than that."

Xaldin rushed at Zexion, and Zexion was up in the air, as if he had been propelled by a strong trampolen, his hair almost touching the ceiling before his back arched and his hands met a beam, and his feet locked with the ceiling, Zexion hanging upside down by his hands as Xaldin halted and looked up at him, fangs still bared.

"My, what big teeth you have, Gramma." Zexion sneered and this time, it was Xaldin's turn to disappear, appearing in the air before Zexion and his fist firmly met Zexion's breast, sending Zexion back so fast from the beam that Zexion almost hit the wall, however, he struck it with his feet before jumping to the ground, bothering for a moment to brush the area where he had been hit, almost as if flicking dust from his shirt. Zexion disappeared once more and he was once more before Xaldin, but he was running towards him, Xaldin going to attack but Zexion rolled his shoulders and his back touched the ground as he slid on his back until Xaldin was almost on top of him, his back arching and his legs and hips popping off the ground until Zexion harshly jumped his shoulders and he sent himself feet first up into the air, his feet locking onto Xaldin's shoulders and Zexion came up with his body, knees bending as he started to go over Xaldin's head as his fist struck Xaldin firmly in the nose. Blood met the air as Zexion pushed off of Xaldin to backflip to the ground, but not before Xaldin turned around to firmly punch Zexion in the back. I heard a sickening crack and Zexion gave a grunt before he landed, on his feet, only to crumple to the ground, eyes scrunched closed in pain. "That was my fucking spine, you fucking shitface." Zexion snarled to the ground as Xaldin stood over him, bending down to grab Zexion by the neck of the shirt and hoist him up.

For a moment, I thought that Xaldin was going to punch Zexion again, even in that frail state he seemed to be in. I was sadly mistaken.

Xaldin held Zexion above his head by the shirt, Zexion's legs moving very little, Zexion's fangs bore as he gritted his teeth.

"Give up?" Xaldin asked the man who was at his mercy.

Then, a laugh echoed in the room. I realized that it was Zexion's. "Have I ever?" Zexion purred.

Zexion's arms shot upwards and he slid down and out of his shirt with ease, landing on his feet below Xaldin and he struck the man hard. Xaldin went flying into a pile of boxes, getting up quickly only to stager. He was about ready to attack when a voice sounded.

"Enough."

It was Xemnas.

"Zexion, Xaldin, you both have fought well, but Zexion has proved that he's more than capable of over running you. This, Zexion is now granted full permission."

Xaldin snarled at him. "Zexion brought that human into our home, and you're giving him PERMISSION?!"

"He was Desmond. That's all the reason I need, Xaldin. If you have any objections, take it up with me later, but I will not deal with it now, in front of our guest." Xemnas said, calmly. "His scent is Desmond's. Zexion has tasted his blood, and his blood is Desmond's. He was Desmond, under a new body and name. Zexion will decide his turning, seeing as he was Desmond's sire, and if I hear of you daring to harm him in any way, you will face conciquences, as well as anyone else who does, member of this family or not." Xemnas finished.

"Zexion. I suggest you freshen yourself before attending the meal. And Larxene... if you have any attitude change for the next 5 months, I will abort the infant myself." Xemnas said, standing suddenly (and I flinched at the movement). Then, he looked down to me. "And I will speak to you at meal time. I'm just a little curious about how my Zexion is about his lover." and he walked away. I stared, heart still pounding, and I felt someone's eyes upon me, and I turned. Saix's eyes were upon me, calmly, calculating, and just weirding me out. "Hurt big brother, and I hurt you." he warned me, getting up and striding after Xemnas.

Larxene giggled and gave me a hug to help me relax. "Basically, he's saying you take good care of little Zexy, alright? I'll talk to you later, Demy." she said, smiling as Marluxia and her left.

I looked around for a moment before my eyes rested upon Axel, who was crouching next to the wall where Zexion had propped himself up against. He looked like he was in pain. I got up and went to Zexion's side. "Are you alright?" I asked. Zexion laughed a little.

"My fucking back hurts like shit, and my chest is already starting to bruise." he said, and my eyes traveled his scarred torso, where the bruise was turning dark purple already. Axel shook his head, resting his hand over the bruise and he closed his eyes. Zexion rested his head back. "That feels good, Axel." he murmured.

"A little heat can do good for sore muscles and bruises like this. Just be glad I can control my body temp like a thermostat." Axel replied. I wondered what it felt like to Zexion. Then, Axel lifted his hand. "Time for your back. This might hurt a bit."

"Doesn't it always? He always goes for my back, and one day, he's going to break my spine doing that. Then he's going to die by Saix's fangs." Zexion laughed, moving slowly to rest on his stomach. My breath hitched at the sight.

His smooth, flawless back now bore a bruise in the shape of a hand at his mid-back. Dark, blochy, and swelling. Axel gave a hiss in detest and moved both hands over the bruise. A little pressure and Zexion released a hiss. "Sorry." Axel murmured before he closed his eyes once more. More warmth and Zexion relaxed.

"You're a god send, Axel."

"Thanks. Anything for my roommate. But can I have permission to bring Roxas home, seeing as you do for Demyx. They're basically the same thing in terms of reincarnation. Roxas was Roku, and Demyx is Desmond."

Zexion laughed. "I'll talk to Xemnas for you, but don't expect it to be instant. Just stay polite to him when you ask after I talk to him, and we'll have both our boyfriends in the same room as us in a week or less." Zexion said, smiling. I had to smile a little. Axel was a good friend to Zexion, especially after Xaldin almost took a piece of him. Zexion sat up a bit and gave a small grunt in pain, before Axel looked to me.

"I'll let you do the honors of carrying him back to the room. I need to put the salave on his back before he can go to the meal." Axel told me, and I nodded, shifting to put one arm under Zexion's knees, and the other behind his shoulders, picking him up bridal style. "Follow me."

Then, we went back to Zexion and Axel's room.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I felt myself placed upon my own bed when I opened my eyes. Axel was pulling jars out from under his bed, and Demyx was using his lap as a pillow for my head. I smiled as I recognized the feel of his fingers gently stroking through my hair, the fringe now out of my face for him to seem both eyes and my scar. I still lacked a shirt, so the bruise and scars were visible as well. It didn't matter. Demyx didn't flinch when he looked at my scars. That made me happy.

"How are you feeling?" Demyx asked me and I smiled faintly.

"I've been better. At least this time, Xaldin didn't break my nose like I did this time." I said with a laugh. "Well worth it to see it swell up on his face at meal time."

"You forget the Xaldin is the only one who cooks, Zexion."

"I can cook, I just don't care for it. Besides, Xaldin is a chop-chop addict." I chuckled.

"I can cook, too. I live alone, so I have to know how to cook a decent meal when friends are over, " I heard Demyx offer, and I smiled.

"That sounds like a must try." I told him, my eyes opening for a moment. Then, I saw white and I yelped. "WHAT THE FUCK, AXEL?!" I screamed at the man who had just put the medicine upon the bruise.

"Sorry. It works better when it's warm."

"Warm my ass! It's as hot as melted wax, you dipshit! Too hot!"

"Sorry." He waited a couple more moments before reapplying the medicine, which had cooled. I still felt uncomfortable, but when Axel taped some gauze down over it, I turned over, resting my cheek on Demyx's thight, facing away from him as Axel applied it to my back as well. "Looks like Xaldin hit a bad nerve this time. Lexaeus' skills with massages would be great right now, especially with how your back is." Axel said.

"Well, he's not here, is he?" I grumbled.

Demyx piped up, "I could ask Lexaeus to meet up with us before our date to work on your back, if you would like."

I chuckled. "I forgot that you know our missing members. Sure. Call him up. It's about 10 at night, so he'll be at work now, if he hasn't gotten the night off, too."

"Alright." I said, smiling to myself.

Lexaeus was great with massages. His hands were forever strong, but though they were very large in size, making him seem clumbsy, he had hands like magic. Any muscle pain you had before he worked on you would be completely gone within seconds, that was how good he was. I knew this because time and time again before Desmond and Roku died, as well as Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord disappeared, Lexaeus worked his magic upon my back and when I was in pain, he was always there to ease it. He was a god when it came to relieving muscle pain. That was all I can say about it.

As soon as I felt the gauze be taped down, I opened my eyes and sat up slowly only to have a shirt being caught on my face.

"Use that one. It matches Demyx's shirt more than your other one." Axel told me and I frowned at him, but saw the sense in it, so I put it on with slight difficulty. Axel knew that I ordered my clothing by color in my wardrobe, right down to undergarmets and shoes (I only have three pairs of shoes. My punk boots (black leather), my tennis shoes (which had blue stripes), and my dress shoes (which were technically tap-dance shoes with the metal plate removed that could full lace). Demyx helped me to stand and together, the three of us headed to the dining room, where a long table was set up. Places were already filled, but some were empty. I recognized the two seats where Vexen and Lexaues used to sit, as well as the empty seat next to Xemnas where Xaldin used to be. I sat down next to Saix, but Axel had Demyx sit on the other side of him. We had to sit in order of our numbers. Xemnas at the head of the table, empty seat, Xaldin, empty seat, empty seat, me, Saix, Axel, Demyx, empty seat, Marluxia, Larxene, empty seat. That was how it was.

Food sat upon the table, but no one touched it. Not yet. Xemnas spoke. "We gather today with a number that has been empty for 315 years now filled. Demyx, please stand."

My heart raced as he told Demyx to stand, and he slowly did so, keeping his attention on Xemnas. He looked nervous.

"What members of our family do you already know?" Xemnas asked him, and I knew that Demyx would answer honestly.

"Zexion. Axel. I found out that my friends Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord are part of the family, I met Larxene earlier today, and you, sir. Saix spoke to me after the sparring. I have seen Xaldin before, when I first met Zexion."

There was whisperes about the table. Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord were still alive. That was what it was about.

Xemnas nodded. "Do you know what Xigbar has done to pain our family?"

"Yes. He killed Desmond while sparring with him, though Xigbar said it was by accident because his control slipped. Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord dragged him into running away, and Zexion and Roku both tried commiting suicide because of the loss of Desmond, even though Roku died, and Zexion didn't." Demyx said, now seeming calmer. "And I know that it may be hard to believe that it might be suggesting that Xigbar killed Desmond by accident, but I know one thing about Xigbar. He never lies. To anyone."

I felt my heart stop and I remembered the tape that was still in my pocket. I hadn't listened to it yet. I placed it upon the table, fingers shaking. "I haven't listened to it yet." I whispered, forcing myself to press play.

Everyone was silent as the tape played. It was fuzzy, but everyone could recognize Xigbar's voice, as well as Demyx's.

_[i]"You personally once knew Zexion, didn't you?"_

_[/i]_Hesitation.[i]_ "Yeah."_

_"What are your thoughts on him?"_

_"He's the most beautiful mistake I have ever made."_

_"You were in love with him. So... is that why you killed the only person he loved? Is that why you killed Desmond?"_

_"How the fuck did you find that out?!"_

_"Zexion. He told me. He told me how much agony you put him through by killing Desmond. He told me that he hated you because you destroyed the only thing he ever thought he ever could have for himself."_

_"Zexion... He's still mad at me?"_

_"Yeah. I thought you would be mad at me for bringing up the topic of him."_

_"I thought I was going to be, but when I took your phone, I heard his voice. Zoe. That had been his code name back when he had been a newly turned. He wasn't quite Zexion, but he was no longer Ienzo. I miss him, Demyx. And I'm sorry that I killed Desmond."_

_"Want to talk about it?"_

_A sigh. "It had been an accident. Sparing with Desmond had been the main thing. He always asked me to train him to be a better fighter. But this time, our Vexen, our Lexaeus, our Luxord, their Roku, had been spectators. It only took one mention of Zexion to set me off. I wanted to impress Zexion, and I started loosing control of myself. My strikes went faster than what he was capable of, and what had been supposed to be a gentle palm thrust, turned into a sternum-breaking jab. I had broken his sternum, a couple ribs, and a piece of his rib had already sunk into his heart. I was so shocked with myself, as was Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord, that they took me and ran. Roku didn't follow, but I found out that 5 days later, he had died from suicide, ripping open his own wrists with his fangs. Roku idolized Desmond as an older brother, and Zexion as a best friend, but loosing Desmond, then seeing Zexion in such pain made him loose it completely. I didn't intend to kill Desmond, Demyx. But after it happened, I hid from them like a mouse from a cat. I was so scared that Zexion hated me. He probably still does."[/i]_ a pause.[i]_ "Demyx. You look just like Desmond. Just like him in every way. How your bone structure is, your eyes, your hair, everything right down to the musical ability. That's why I chose you to be on my team, because you are like him in every way, and if you and Zexion ever fall in love... I approve, and I will protect you and Zexion from any harm, because I had been the reason why Desmond died, and I'm the reason why Zexion hurts so much."_

_"What was Desmond like?"_

_[/i]_ a chuckle.[/i]_ "Brave, aloof, in love with music, lived for the ocean and the sea, smiled the widest and most cheerful grins in the entire group, and when everyone felt like it was a cloudy day inside their hearts, he would be there and the sun would come out. He was such a good friend to Zexion, even though they had both been holding back from confessing their love to each other. Desmond rarely left Zexion's side for any reason other than orders or training. And he just had this weird air about him that seemed to suck the negative energy from the air and make everyone feel more relaxed and happy."_

_"I'm just like him?"_

_"Yes, in every way personality wise. I don't know about Zexion and you, but if it ever came to you two becoming friends or lovers, that would definately be Desmond and Zexion all over again." [/i]_ A pause.[i]_ "What kind of relationship are you in with Zexion?"  
_

_"You remember when you interrupted my phone call?"  
_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Girlfriend Zoe = Boyfriend Zexion."_

_[/i]_Xigbar laughed.[i]_ "Wow! Am I slow! How long have you two been together now?"_

_"About three days."_

_"And you met how long ago?"_

_"Six."_

_"He's the owner of the bookstore where you got the Desmondus Virus?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"If you give Zexion a message for me, Demyx, and tell him to try not to kill me before I visit the book store next week, I would like to give him a formal apology before he gives me what I deserve." _[/i]a pause.[i]_"Promise me, Demyx, that you'll give him that message. Alright?"_

_"I will, Xigbar."_

_"Take a few days off with Zexion. The more time you two get to spend together, the better he'll heal. I'll give you 4 days, then I expect you to be back in your desk, and you will be doing paperwork to make sure you live a longer life than you would hunting."[/i]_

The tape went dead, and I found my hands shaking. I didn't reguister the tears that now stained my cheeks. Saix looked to me, as well as the majority of the table. I saw none of them, but in my mind, every moment taped of Xigbar's admittance... replayed as if he was in front of me. He was sorry... He wanted me to punish him for what he did to the one person I cared about, over 300 years ago.

"Zexion. We will let you decide Xigbar's fate. As well as Luxord, Lexaeus, and Vexen." Xemnas said.

My lips trembled a moment, before I pressed them tightly together before I spoke in my trembling voice. "I will let him apologize. He always apologized when he did something wrong, especially to me." My lips twitched in a faint smile. "He always apologized, and this time is no different. He won't be harmed, because even though he took away a part of me I yerned for, he has given me back something so much more in replacement. His gift is Demyx, and it is the love that Demyx and I share for each other. Desmond never told me how he felt, but it is Desmond's soul that resides in Demyx. And that, I think, is worthy of him being forgiven. Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord ran because they thought that they would be in trouble as well, so we will simply give them a slap on the wrist, and if I may be bold enough to say, may we welcome them home?" I finally said, smiling to Xemnas.

I expected him to be angry wtih me, but he saw my reasoning and he smiled sadly, nodding. "Alright."

"And also, Xigbar unintentionally took Roku from Axel, but now Axel has Roxas, too. So, Xemnas, may we welcome Roxas home as well?" I asked and Axel looked at me estatically thankful.

Xemnas laughed. "Why not? It appears our family will return to being complete soon, and I think... we have found our home, so we will not move unless apsolutely nessicary. We have been traveling so much to try and escape the pain, and it has been a long time, but it appears that we will be whole soon, so we can stop it." Xemnas said. "So, Demyx, please, have a seat, and may we eat."

Tonight, food never tasted so good, and I could think of Xigbar without my chest aching. He was sorry.

He Was Sorry.


	12. Naming Motorcycles

I was glad that I gave Zexion the tape, and that he had decided to forgive Xigbar. After the meal, I called Lexaeus about giving a massage to a friend of mine who hurt his back and chest in a fight, and Lex agreed. I hung up and joined Zexion back in bed. Zexion was very tired after the fight, and hearing the tape that caused him to cry. He was already asleep. I crawled into bed and covered us with the sheets, wrapping my arms around his sleeping form gently, kissing him on the cheek goodnight.

It was just past midnight, and I could feel the cool air from outside filter in through layers and layers of systems of air vents. The night smelled good, but that wasn't my focus. Zexion and sleep was. My eyes drifted closed, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, only to feel like seconds passed before I woke and it was 7 in the morning. Zexion was still asleep, his body curled against my chest and my arms were still around him. Man, he seemed to be a heavy sleeper when it came after exercise. I released my hold upon him and I looked to the other side of the room where Axel had just fallen asleep less than three hours ago. His hair was no longer spiky, but smooth and silky, completely unstyled and freshly washed. I looked back to Zexion and brushed some hair away from his face as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Please don't tell me it's 7..." he moaned, misrebly.

"Unfortunately, it is, and our date is in 3 hours, and I still need to get my car and pick you up at your shop."

"It's not 'my shop'. It's Lexicon." he corrected.

"Still. We need to get up." I said, smiling.

"Make me."

I smirked at the challenge, and I wrapped my arms around him and I sat up, plopping him down on my lap. He was still curled up like a kitten, and I inwardly laughed. "Come on, Zexy. Don't make me beg." I told him.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm not a morning person."

"Too bad. Neither am I, but I've got three more nights to spend with you, and I'm not going to spend it sleeping, even if it is with you." I teased.

"Meh."

"I'll tickle you if you don't start waking up."

"I am awake. I just don't want to be. Besides, you don't know where I'm ticklish."

I smirked and I pulled his arms and legs away from his body so he uncurled. His eyes still wouldn't open, even with him seated on my lap with his back against my chest and my arms wrapped around his. "Come on, Sexy Zexy."

"No."

That was all the cue I needed to push the hair away from his neck with my nose and I licked his throat, feeling his skin prickle under my skin. "Come on."

"N-no."

Another lick. He still refused. Another, and I failed again.

Pouting, I went to my last resort. I put my mouth on his throat and I began licking ,sucking, and biting, and his eyes shot open while his head shot back and hit my shoulder, his mouth wide open in shock. "D-Demyx!" he whispered harshly, and I could tell that his face was turning bright red, but as I sucked harder, his breath came more raged, and I knew he was wide awake and enjoying this a lot because of the faint moan. "Fine! I'm awake! Just stop!" he whispered bitterly and I released him, smirking. I kissed him on the cheek before he got up off my lap, scowling and blushing darkly. Zexion went to his wardrobe and opened it, pushing around hangers until he pulled out a purple-tinted gray shirt that had white long sleeves sewn in, a white sleeveless-t-shirt, and pulled out two pairs of jeans, then reaching under the wardrobe for a pair of tennis shoes with blue stripes.

I don't think I have ever seen someone get dressed so fast in my entire life into the white shirt, jeans, and he carried his shoes by the laces with the other pair of clothing draped over his arm.

Zexion looked at me with a raised brow. "Well? You going to get dressed?" he asked and I nodded, pulling on my original clothing as quickly as I could before hopping after Zexion, trying to tie my shoe.

"You're in a grumpy mood today." I commented.

"As said before, I'm not a morning person, and I still need to finish fixing my ride. Since you were so determined to get me up, I'm going to work on my ride for an hour and then I will walk you home before going to the Lexicon." Zexion informed me, curtly as we walked through the halls. I pouted a bit, upset at myself for making Zexion grumpy by getting him up early.

"I'm sorry for making you get up so early, Zexion." I told him and he stopped to look at me, his expression softening.

He sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Demyx, but I'm still a vampire, and vampires do not like waking up when the sun is coming up, even if we are a mile under cement, steel, and pipes that separate us from it." he told me, smiling sadly before he turned and kept on walking. We made it to a single door, and Zexion typed in the key code before the door gave a click and Zexion opened the door. It was dark in there, but then, a light came on by Zexion's hand upon the switch, and I found myself in awe.

There were 13 motorcycles, at least, with four cars up on the platforms, and two motorcycles were off to the side and had parts scattered around them. One of them had gray-blue stripes, the other was fire red.

"The red one's Axels, and the blue-gray's mine. Axel's engine was severly fucked over when a stupid kid decided to put sugar in the gas tank and it completely destroyed the engine. I had to gut the entire thing, sell the engine and other damaged items to a junk yard, and I had just enough money left over so I could repaint the stripes and fix the entire fucking thing. I've only got to attatch the throttle, the shift, and re-attatch the microphone to Axel's helmet. Mine isn't quite as bad as Axel's, but he's paying me to do his first."

I stared at him. "You're a mechanic?" I asked, confused.

"Demyx, I've been around for thousands of years, I best bloody know how to fix a broken generator since our family lives underground, and Larxene refuses to fix anything that might chip her nails or spit oil on her, even though she's a bloody good electrician. She was the one who gave Benjamin Franklin the idea for the Key and the Kite in the lightning storm. Unforntunately, she will brag about the fact that he didn't get shocked to death like she wanted to see." Zexion said with a shrug as he put his shoes and extra clothing on a work bench, shoved a cloth into his back pocket, pulled some gloves on, and dragged a toolbox over to Axel's motorcycle, sitting down on the oily tarp, and he began to work silently.

I sat down, and trained my eyes on him, watching him before I looked for a clock. "You know that you're free to look around here. Just be careful around the ferrari, there's broken glass on the floor around it, and I'm still sanding and buffing it so I can properly paint it for Saix. And do not even think of touching Larxene's moped, the yellow one with pink stripes and lightning bolts. She just about killed Xaldin for bumping into it last month." Zexion told me and I nodded, standing as I started walking around, looking at the occational vehicle that caugh my interest. I soon realized that all the bikes that had stripes had them as indication for ownership in the family. White was Xemnas (and he had his name carved into the handles), Xaldin's was purple, Zexion's was gray-blue, Saix's was lunar blue (blue that has a pearly sheen), Axel's was Red, Marluxia's was pink, and Larxene's was yellow. However, when I reached the back of the room, I saw a brown cloth covering a bike, and I pulled it off slowly. Blue stripes.

"I made one because I always thought that Desmond would come back. That one was supposed to be his, but I guess it can be yours, if you want it." Zexion said and I hurriedly turned around.

"But- I've never driven a motorcycle, much less rode one." I told him, shock spouted in my voice.

"I'll teach you if you want it."

I frowned and looked back at the bike. Now that I bothered looking at the bike itself, I really wanted to try it out. It was quite a piece of work. "When did you make it?"

"Which version? That one, or the first one I built?"

"How many versions did you make of it?"

"9. I finished that one half a year ago, because the 8th one was out of date and it wasn't doing so hot when it came to the simplest factors of just rolling through the halls. The first one I built had so much power that as soon as I tapped the gas, it shot out from underneath me and ran into a wall while I was flat on my ass, staring at the damage. Xemnas was soooo pissed at the damage to the wall, more than the damage to the bike." he told me with a laugh, still working on Axel's motorcycle, now attatching something from the neck of the bike to the engine below. I saw him bite his lip and he stared at the paneling before he stuck the tip of a flat screwdriver in the side panel of the bike and popped it off to reveal the beautiful mess of metal underneath it. "Best do that, too. Axel hates it when people try to hijack his shit." he grumbled, moving his hands to the top of the bike and he attatched something next to the key spot, attatching the wires to a metal box I had never seen before on a motorcycle.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Fingerprint ID box. It has to be Axel's fingerprint, otherwise the engine won't start, no matter what. It's like how secret intelegence officers have several tests, such as retnal-iris scans, fingerprint scans, the like. I just need to put one on mine, and we'll all be up to date, besides the fact that mine needs to have the oil tank replaced, which is hard enough to get to from where I decided to bloody put it." he grumbled.

I looked back at Desmond's bike and within moments I heard the sharp snap of the side panel attatching itself back to the body. "Finished at last. Now Axel can finish paying me and stop bitching at me for taking so long. He knows that it's not easy to take the entire engine appart and put all brand new peices back together in the right places, as well as throw in a couple good nicnacks." he mumbled, standing as sighing with success and pride. He turned to his own bike and sat down before it, then popping off both side panels, the seat, and he began unscrewing a path of parts until he reached finally pulled out something that looked like an oily bucket with holes everywhere in it. He tossed it into a trashcan not far away and pulled the same item, this one fresh, new, and clean, out of a box, and put it in, putting oil in it, and he began putting his bike back together. I saw that with some pride, he took off his gloves, pushed the seat into place, then the side panels, and he stood, grinning proudly. "Now we're all fixed up." he said, satified with his work before he took the cloth out of his back pocket and began wiping down the panels on Axel's bike before his, then pouring something onto the cloth and rubbing the seats and handles down with it. They looked like brand new bikes, gleaming proudly in the light of Zexion's garage.

Zexion returned to the bench and pulled off his shirt and pants, replacing the oily ones with the fresh ones, and he deposited the dirty clothing in a cloth hamper. "Now we can go." Zexion said, smiling. He took out his cellphone as we walked and he started typing a text message to Axel. Your Bike Is Finished & I Added FIDL. was what I read. FIDL? Oh. Fingerprint ID Lock. Zexion smiled to me as he tucked his phone away and slipped his hand into mine, and together, we walked out from the hideout from a different path up many flights of stairs and one elevator before we exited a building that I found out was 4 blocks from my apartment, and 6 from Zexion's shop, though 9 from ICS. I lead Zexion to my apartment and up inside the building. I finally reached my room number and stopped in front of it to turn to Zexion. "I'm really glad that you let me stay the night with you." I told him and he smiled gently.

"I'm glad, too, Demyx. I wouldn't have been able to sleep very well if it wasn't for you, especially after the spar." Zexion told me, and I pressed my lips gently to him. "I'll see you in an hour, alright?" he asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. See you then." I told him, kissing him one more time before he left and I entered my room. I cleaned up the mess I had left the night before, and I even cleaned my entire apartment, save for vacuuming the carpet and swifering the kitchen and bathroom, which weren't all that dirty to begin with. I then sat down on my bed and pulled up my Sitar, plucking the strings lightly before I went into full song.

I began writing a song, and I would present it to Zexion when the right time came.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

It felt like forever, waiting for Demyx come to pick me up. I even bothered with putting books in shelves, filling half of the store before I heard him enter and I looked up from my work, smiling. He was wearing normal street clothing with a jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"May I ask where we're going?" I inquired and he shook his head with a smile as he reached me, greeting me with a kiss.

"Come on. We want to be the first in." he told me and I locked up the shop, taking my seat in his car, and we began driving.

I don't know for how long we drove, but it felt like a long time in silence between Demyx and I, before we parked in a parking lot next to a large house that was painted white, with a big back yard with many playground items. Demyx opened my door and I left the car, looking around in question. "I used to work here, back when I was still in college. You said you liked kids, so here we are." Demyx said.

I was still confused. I couldn't see any children running around, but once we entered the white house, by god, I dont think I had ever seen an army of ten to twelve year olds quite as insane as the ones I saw there, fighting over a toy.

The instant I saw that, I shouted, "OI VEY! What are you guys? Humans or barbarians?"

All of them stopped and looked at me in shock, my hands on my hips, scowling fiercly at them. I strode towards them and took the toy they had been fighting over. "You all want this one toy why? Because it's the only one of it's kind here? It's just a toy, and there's no need for 10 of you, much less all 17 of you, fighting over something as stupid as this. It's just a toy, not a diamond."

I couldn't tell who was more shocked at my words, the children, the elderly couple and few mid-aged adults watching over the children, or Demyx.

"So, will you stop fighting now and go do something without bickering and fighting over a simple item?" I said with a raised brow, and the children scattered at a nice pace, laughter and chatter filling the room once more, without the shouting, yelling, and hitting. I looked at the toy in my hand. An action figure. I sighed and shook my head, walking over to a box of toys and I deposited it out of sight of the children. "There's so many cooler things than a plastic figure that can only move it's knees, elbows, hips, shoulders, and neck. Why people care about these things, I will never figure out." I grumbled as I stood.

Demyx was right next to me. "Oi vey?"

"It's Yiddish." I explained to him.

He nodded and turned to the people who had been watching the fight, and me yelling at the children, and he smiled to them. "Hello, Grandma Muti, Grandpa Vati." he greeted, the two elders who smiled at him.

"Demyx, it's so good to see you again. It's been so long." the old woman said, smiling as kindly as the sweetest old grandmother in the world.

The old man gave a bark of laughter. "Who's your friend? He does wonders with the children."

Demyx smiled and I stepped to his side as he rested a hand on my shoulder. I smiled meekly and I introduced myself by my human name. "I'm Ienzo Gaile. It's nice to meet you."

"He's my boyfriend." Demyx said proudly and the elderly couple burst out laughing. They aparently knew about Demyx's sexuality, long before I found out that Demyx existed.

"Oh, Demyx. That's wonderful. I take it that you are very happy with Ienzo?"

"Very much. I've got 3 more days off, and I'm spending as much of it as I can with Ienzo." He said, squeazing me a little bit at the shoulder and I blushed, smiling at the fact.

"Well then! We mustn't waste your time. You possibly couldn't have come all the way out here just to see us old farts, ja?" the man said, and I finally caught onto his watered down accent. German. I raised a brow, and I looked down to his left forearm, the sleeve rolled to cover half of it, but I saw the numbers. He was a surviver of the Holocaust. I looked at the woman's forearms, which were both in plain view, and saw none. She was an American.

"Actually, I'm taking Ienzo on a date, and this is the date site. He told me that he apsolutely loves children, and this was the first place I could think of." Demyx said.

The woman smiled. "Oh how kind of you, Demyx. Are you ever planning to adopt?" she asked both of us, and Demyx looked to me.

I smiled softly at the thought, adopting a little one. "Eventually, I will. It's just a matter of time before I find the right one." I admitted as I looked across the room to where a couple of toddlers sat infront of a TV, watching Barney.

"I take it you like the little ones? We have three new babies that were put under our care to be adopted."

"Three? The poor things!" I said. "I must have a look at them!" I commented, and the woman laughed, taking me by the hand.

"Come follow Grandma Muti. She will show you the little angels." she cackled and I laughed, good natured. I liked the elderly as much as I liked ten to twelve year olds. Some of them were sweet, and others just needed a time out. I liked Grandma Muti. She was like an sweet little six year old girl to me.

Up the stairs we went, her old bones creaking as she moved gingerly up the stairs, clinging to my arm as I supported her up the flights. On the second landing, we entered the baby room, which was perfect for both boy and girl babies. There were six cribs, but only four were filled. One of them was a little one still too young to walk, but she was here before the other three. I smiled softly and picked her up as she stood against the side of her crib, wanting attention, while the middle-aged woman who watched over the infants changed one of the three babies.

She cooed in my hold and I smiled to her before I held her gently in my arms. "Her name is Molly Nacole. Her parents were very poor, but she's not a permantent resident here. Once her parents have gotten a better life and can support themselves, they will take Molly home. They just can't take care of her right now."

"Molly Nacole. I knew someone who was named that, a long, long time ago." I murmured. Then again, I probably have met four different people all with the same name over the course of six hundred years. Molly Nacole was a girl I met in France, a little girl, who had been very sick, and I always visited her in the hospitals until she died. I didn't have the heart to turn her, because I knew she would be happier with the angels instead of the demons that I was a part of. Little Molly Nacole in my arms giggled and smiled up at me before she yawned big. "Looks like someone's tired." I mumbled with a loving smile touching my lips as I kissed her gently on the forehead and placed her to rest.

"You are very good with children, Ienzo." the old woman commented and I smiled.

"Years of practice help with that. My family says that it's natural talent, though, because I've been doing it since my little brother was born when I was seven, and after that, my entire family has never stopped making me babysit for anyone, even if it's going over to someones house because they've got a baby and they want me to see them. I love babies, but toddlers have been my big affection strike as of recent." I told her, smiling.

"You look so young, Ienzo. Surely you've done more than 10 years of babysitting your brother?"

"Ten years? It feels more like 8 thousand. He looks a lot older than me, and I'm not 17. I feel older than dirt." I said with a laugh.

"You have the motions and mind of someone far beyond my years in knowledge, Ienzo. I can tell that something about you is off, but it is a good off." she said.

"I'll tell you this much, I know I'm over the age of 30." I admitted and she laughed.

"Good genes will do that for you. You look like you should still be in high school."

"High school? Heck, I never even attended elementary school, let alone middle school and high school. My mom taught me everything from math to constilations to cooking to history. My dad was the tinker of the family, and he taught me how to build stuff, and he taught me when I was very young how to read and write. I own a book store, and I fix my friends' motorcycles." I said.

"Ah, I remember the grand ol' days of my youth when my Wolfi would take me on his ol' motorcycle. We had such fun until he broke his leg and we have never ridden again, that old thing. It's still in the garage, rusting away."

"I could make it look like it was brand new, as if he had just bought it from the store." I told her.

"Maybe we can surprise Wolfi for his birthday with that, Little Ienzo." she said, patting me on the shoulder as I picked up another baby who was starting to fuss. He was squirming and screaming.

"Can I get a bottle of formula? He's hungry, not in need of a diaper change." I commented, and I soon recieved the bottle, and I gave it to him. Instantly, his cries ended and he drank happily, nestling into the crook of my arm as I took a seat in an old rocking chair.

I didn't notice Demyx standing in the doorway, watching me. I probably looked completely in love as I watched the baby feed, taking the bottle away just for a moment to burp him without a mess, and then continue feeding him. The last baby I handled that day was almost a newborn, just a few days old. Dark blond hair with stripes of blue-gray, big blue eyes, and pale pale skin. He never got a name. His mother died when he was born, and she had no family, and the father was never known. Grandma Muti said that they just called him Baby.

"Could I name him?" I asked Grandma Muti, and she smiled, nodding.

"We recieved his name card when we got him, but we've been waiting for someone to suggest a decent name. There's a hundred Brians that have been here, I don't want to hear one more suggestion of it." she told me with a laugh.

I smiled gently, thinking. "Dexion." I whispered, smiling gently down to him as I held the quiet baby in my arms. He was so small, so fragile, so beautiful that I feared my heart would break if I ever let go of him.

"Dexion Gaile... It's a beautiful name." she said and I smiled up to her before I felt Demyx's arms wrapped around my shoulders as he looked down at the baby.

"Certainly is." Demyx said and I smiled gently, resting my head against his as we looked down at little Dexion. Demyx knew I was falling in love with Dexion already, and I hadn't even seen the rest of the children.

"You know, Ienzo, that you can take him with you as you walk around the house. I need to get my old bag of bones downstairs to mail in his birth certificate, finally with a name. I hope that someone who is as kind and loving as you will adopt him." Grandma Muti said as she left the room and so did the infant care-taker, leaving Demyx and I alone in the room.

I wiped my eyes, whispering, "Damn, I want to keep him so much."

"You know that you can adopt him."

"I can't. I lack a birth certificate, a driver's licence, and a Social Security number all together."

Demyx smiled gently. "Then we will just have to wait and pray that no one else takes him before we can." Demyx said to me, kissing me on the cheek before kissing Dexion on the forehead. "And I like the way you combined our names for him." Demyx said, tickling the little infant under the chin to cause him to giggle.

"Thanks." I told Demyx, smiling a bit as I stood up slowly with little Dexion still in my arms, and we walked downstairs together as the caretaker reentered the room, passing us without a second glance because she was too busy playing hot potato with the bottles of hot formula in her hands.

We reentered the room where the children had been fighting, and I was relieved to see none of it, but I noticed more toddlers had decided to join the TV crew, and a couple of them had laid down and fallen asleep, one of them with his butt in the air. I giggled at the sight, remembering all the toddlers I had taken care of over the past hundred years, and remembering just how many fell asleep in front of the tv like that. Vati saw us, and came over. "I hear that you named him, ja, little Gaile?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"I don't want to let go of him, he's so precious." I admitted.

The man laughed. "You're the first who's said it about him. Everyone else just looks at Molly and says Oh, how cute, not bothering to look at him for a moment. He's been so lonely, but he's taken to you very quickly. He did the same for Muti."

I just had to ask. "Is Muti her real name, or is that just a name taken off of the german word Mutter or Muti for Mother or Mom. Like how Vati is a form of Vater, and it means Father or Dad."

"You have a keen eye."

"German was the first of many languages I learned when I was a youngster. My family was very fluent in several. My favorite is German, and second favorite is Yiddish."

"I found that out when you said Oy Vey. Not many people say it any more."

"Oy Vey generally translates to Woe is Me." I explained.

Vati laughed. "You are very astute, young man."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Muti came back and started chattering again as she opened the door for the children to rush out to the playground, yelling and screaming and laughing. "Not a single fight since you two have arrived." Muti commented. "Let's just hope it stays that way until your next visit."

Demyx and I both laughed.

By the time we left the orphanage, it was almost 7 at night, and as I hesitantly put Dexion in his crib to rest, I stopped to gaze upon him. "I hope a good home and a loving family finds you soon, Dexion." I whispered to him as I kissed him on the forehead and turned to leave. It was hard for me to turn my back on him, but I had to. And as Demyx drove me away from the orphanage of Grandma Muti and Grandpa Vati, I couldn't help but cry, all the way home. I slept soundly that night, dreaming of Demyx and I, living in a house of our own, with Dexion growing up happy in our home, but I woke at 3 and I found myself crying. I wanted Dexion. I wanted My Dexion. I forced myself to lay back down, and once more, sleep overtook me.


	13. Give You My All

When I woke up, the pillow was damp, and tears were covering Zexion's face as he slept. He hadn't stopped crying since we left Muti and Vati's, and he looked barely stable after he let go of Dexion for the night. But, I would have a good surprise for Zexion, because I was planning to take him there again on my next day off, this coming thursday. Zexion would like that. I didn't bother trying to wake Zexion up, despite the fact that it was 9 in the morning, and I was fully rested. Zexion needed the rest, especially since he was crying in his sleep about Dexion, still.

It wasn't until almost noon that Zexion woke up and realized that it was Sunday. I don't think I would see him fly out of bed so fast on any other day of the week as he shot out of bed, attacked his closet, yanked on his clothing, and hopped down the hall with his shoes on the wrong foot, until he corrected himself at the entrance to the outside world. I managed to follow him, and when I caught up to him, I saw that he was heading towards the church.

I never knew that Vampires could be religious, but Zexion proved me very wrong because as soon as he entered, he bowed his head, whispering a prayer, and he did the cross on his body. I forgot that for the fact that Zexion was one of the orginal 13 vampires, he was still uneffected by places and symbols of worship. I didn't even notice the beads of Rosary around his neck until he took out the necklace to kneel in front of the alter to pray.

The priest chuckled. "I've never seen someone so faithful. Ienzo's came here for years, and though he never has seemed to age, he knows every passage of the bible by heart, every religious practice, everything." He told a nun, who nodded a little as they watched him. The church had emptied moments before we arrived, so there was only the priest, the nuns, and myself in the entire church.

"In the name of the father, son, and holy spirit. Amen." I heard him finally whisper as he stood and did the cross over his body before he turned to me, seeming very relieved. He came to my side and chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. I forgot it was Sunday and I never miss a Sunday to pray." he told me and I simply smiled.

"It's best to have faith in god, if not anyone else." I said, and we left together to enter the bright sunlight. It never seemed like a nicer day outside. The sun was shining, it was warm, the breeze was gentle and aromatic, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I had never seen Zexion look so happy, as well. He was like a child, seeing snow for the very first time.

The day just seemed to breeze on by, a clutter of memories where we went into the Lexicon and finished stalking shelves, only to be interrupted in the middle of making out by a random human customer, who thankfully didn't see us necking it, nor notice that Zexion's hair looked slightly more ruffled than normal, and my hair was sticking out like a horn out of the back of my head. We talked, walked around, had coffee, sat in the park, went to see a movie at 6 pm (Zexion liked it a lot. The Haunting In Connecticut. He said that almost 97% of the movie was based of of reall facts and practices in wiccan rituals, necromancy, and the contacting of the dead. He had been around long enough to know what he was talking about. Zexion said that in the actual story it happened to be all in the boy's head, a complete halucination, but the film was based off of his halucinations. It was pretty cool, but I got scared pretty often. The doctor cut off the eyelids of all those corpses... ewwww...), and then we returned home to sleep fitfully, even thought Zexion, when he sat in his armchair to read, he seemed to be thinking more of baby Dexion rather than his book, which he only turned one page in a single hour before he came to bed. Zexion slept even closer to me tonight, almost clinging to me like a child scared to let go of their favorite blanket. But as I watched him sleep, I realized that Zexion needed the closeness so very much.

When Zexion woke up the next morning, it was Monday, and it was the final day and night before I had to return to work until Thursday, in which I promised Zexion I was going to take him on a special date, but didn't tell him we were going to see Dexion. Zexion woke up just shortly after I did, and in that time, we just laid together, intertwined in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes like star-crossed lovers. And when it came to this afternoon, at 5:20, it would be exactly nine days since I first met Zexion. I was content with that. After all, Desmond had been number 9 in the family, and once Zexion turned me, so would I. I was happy about that. Very happy about that.

Zexion finally smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. "Good morning, Demyx."

"Good morning, Zexion." I whispered, gently stroking my hands over his bare shoulders. "You really look good from this point of view." I whispered in his ear, and he giggled and blushed.

"You do, too, Demyx." he whispered, nuzzling his nose against my collar bone to place a kiss upon it.

I smiled gently, kissing him on the forehead before he rested himself comfortably on my chest, his tiny form just light enough for it to not be uncomfortable for either of us. He was so adorable... "I know what I'm getting you for Christmas, now." I mumbled with a smile.

"I know what I'm getting for you for Christmas, too. And your birthday." He replied and I smiled.

"No fair. I don't know you're birthday, and September 9th is mine. I'll be 28."

"June 6th. Sixth day of the Sixth month. Saix is July 7th, Axel is August 8th, and so your's is September 9th." He commented with a small laugh. "I'll be 9396 when June comes. So, I feel old."

"You still look like perfection to me." I said, hooking my finger under his chin to kiss him on the lips. He kissed me back, tenderly, and we closed our eyes as we took each other in, slowly, sentually, and full of pashion. The gentlest of kisses and strokes were used for moments like this, where we just laid together, talking quietly, perfectly in love with each other. Each moment we had together, each and every moment, they were all so precious to us and I wouldn't want to leave Zexion even if it was to save my life. I would take a bullet for Zexion, because I knew he would take one for me. And together, we laid together for hours until it was just past noon. Then, we tugged ourselves free of the sheets and went to join the rest of the world of the living, hand in hand, together.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

When we stepped into the bright sunlight of afternoon, everything seemed to have been washed clean of all sins. The leaves on bushes and trees were glisining like diamonds and the paths were wet and smelled of fresh, moist earth. I could smell everything as if it was all brand new, like how an brand new book still smells of almonds and paste, or how a baby smells after a bath.

It smelled so wonderful, so fresh and clean, and to me, even though all of those scents I have recently listed were so wonderful to me, the best scent in the world was Demyx. Oceans and abalones. It was so comforting, and I strongly believed that the skies had washed the world clean just for Demyx and I. Our day passed by in a blur of memories. We swung on the swingsets in the park, danced together in the wooden chapel in the park when the rain came down, and when the darkness started coming, instead of returning home, we went to Demyx's appartment. I called Xemnas and told him I wouldn't be home tonight, but I gave him the address of Demyx's appartment, and he accepted that before hanging up. I had official permission to spend the night at Demyx's.

Together, we laid on his bed, just talking about random things, like life, nature, the sky, special memories, and through all of this, I couldn't help the feeling that tonight would be something special. And my feeling came true, later on in the night. It started with talk of love and inseprable bonds, then small, tender kisses, then hot, wet, wild kisses, and I found that when our bodies were meshed so closely together, I wanted nothing more than to give Demyx the one thing that hadn't been taken from me. My virginity. Our hearts were racing so fast, our kisses throwing us through circles of lust and longing. It was simple. We yerned for each other, and when Demyx began licking, sucking, and kissing my neck, I finally was able to get it out, feeling the wetness against my throat of his tongue, his heated breathes upon my skin.

"Demyx..." I moaned. "There's something I want to do." I breathed and he stopped a moment to answer.

"Anything."

"I want you to take me. I want you to make me yours forever." I breathed to the air and he pulled back far enough to look me in the face.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure in my life about anything, Demyx. Please. Do this for me."

Then, out of our lust swiftly turned into pure love, and as we undressed each other, tenderly touching the naked skin of one another, until we no longer knew of sense, time, place, anything. There was only us.

I lost my virginity to Demyx after knowing him for 9 days.

I lost my virginity when I was 9395 years old.

That, I will never forget.

Ever.


	14. Remembering the Last

I woke Tuesday morning at 11 am. Zexion was still asleep from the tiresome toil of our actions last night. I had never made such pashionate love to anyone in my life, not before I met Zexion. My eyes traveled from his face where the first tears of pain had stained his cheeks, his neck where kisses and hickies were more promenent, his chest, where hickies speckled his skin and scars, to his hips, where bruises where I had held him, pulling him back into me. We had made love for such a very long time, 5 hours to be exact, and every moment was purely for us, Zexion screaming my name as we came together time and time again. Every sight, every sound, every scent, every taste, every touch, it was still so vivid in my mind. The arch of his back, the sweat on his skin, the breath of his cries, the look in his eyes, it was such a wonderful memory to me, and I knew that I would never, ever, let go of him. If he died, I would die, too, and I know that we would protect each other forever. Our kisses and love-looks were only for each other, and if they ever wavered, our lives would end.

I sighed contently, my fingers stroking over the curve of his waist and hip, remembering how he felt beneath me, clinging to me, begging me to go faster, harder, and upon his every order, I followed like a faithful servant. I remembered the feel of his body pressed against mine as he rode me, that charming blush of his never failing for a moment. I remembered his heavy breath when we finally rested, and the taste of his lips and tongue against my own as we kissed passionately before we curled up to sleep. The moments were so precious. I was Zexion's first. I wanted to be Zexion's only, and I swore to myself that I would never leave him. Never ever. Even if the world was ending, I would stay with him until our last breath's were sucked from us, and we laid without a sound. I closed my eyes and kissed the top of head before I gazed upon the work Zexion did to my body. I was more than certain that Zexion's nails had drawn from how they bit into my skin, but I wasn't willing to leave bed just so I could check in the mirror. I felt my neck for all the swelled areas where Zexion sucked on my neck until hickies were definately going to stay for the next full week. Then, my fingers brushed the tenderest place at my left shoulder, and the memory came back to me. Zexion bit me. I told him to, and when he did, I came so hard into him. I never felt such pleasure before in my life. I smiled as I brushed over the marks. I loved it when he bit me. I couldn't wait for the day where he bit me to turn me. The thought just drove me wild, but I had to be patient for him... That was all I could be.

I continued to rest beside him, watching his beautiful figure as he breathed quietly, the every rise and fall of his chest rhythmic and constant. I smiled and kissed his forehead once more and laid down, my eyes closing once more before opening to see his flickering open.

"Hey." He whispered, smiling faintly.

"Hey." I whispered back. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just woken up on cloud 9."

"Zex?"

"Yeah?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I said and his confused face broke into a smile.

"Not at all, because I was caught by your embrace." he replied, placing a gentle kiss on my lips before we rested our heads back on the pillows and stared at each other.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he said with a coy smile.

"No, because I landed in your heart." And again, we kissed, so tender were those cheesy flirts. Then, gradually, we had to get out of bed. It was 1 in the afternoon when we finally left my apartment, hand in hand with stars in our eyes. We decided to head back to Zexion's shop, and there, Zexion finally dealed with a hord of customers, just because the place actually looked finished. Zexion's store was for the most part full through out most of the day, until dinner time came around and people started disappearing long enough for us to steal a few kisses from each other before people filed back into the store. Zexion was pleased with the popularity of his shop that by the time it was time for me to go into work, Zexion's shelves were looking bare again. All of his books had been antique items, so Zexion decided that he would have to add "Lexicon & Antique; From 1500 to now" Zexion laughed when he told me that the family was in dire need of loosing a lot of the items in storage (such as candlabras, old swords, crystals, animal bones, photos, drawings (most of them drawn by Zexion himself), more books, and scrolls. All of them were in prime condition to go to museums, but the family wasn't too keen on museums in general, due to the fact that there are pictures through out history of the family)

With one final kiss, I left Zexion's side and I returned to work, Xigbar ready and waiting to question me how my days with Zexion were. He had been surprised when I finally got to the end of my story, which obviously ended with us having sex, but he seemed very pleased with how it went. "I'm glad that you were able to make Zexion so happy, Demyx. You both deserve it so much, and I hope that I get to see the day you two adopt that baby." Xigbar told me and I smiled.

"You will. I'm more than positive you will. He looks so beautiful holding little Dexion, and Dexion even looks like a combination of Zexion and me. B ig blue-gray eyes, pale skin, and his hair is blue and blond streaked, right down from the roots!" I told him as I pulled on my jacket and I sat down in my desk to retype a report with all the correction made. However, I was interupted when I recieved a phone call. I didn't look at who it was, but when I put it to my ear, I could here the phone clatter to the ground with an easily recognizeable yelp of pain. I shot out of my desk and I ran all the way down stairs, skipping the elevator all together and Xigbar caught me on the ground floor. I didn't need to say anything, for he saw the look in my eyes that just screamed Zexion's In Trouble, and he nodded for me passageway to leave.

I never ran so hard in my life.

I ran until my muscles ached, not stopping for traffic, nor cars (which I ended up running over three hoods and nearly got ran over by another one), until I reached the location.

My heart stopped at the sight.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I struggled against the death hold on my throat, kicking and squirming, nails clawing at the hand around my throat, my back firmly pressed against the book case behind me. My teeth ungritted as I gasped for breath, my captor looking me in the eye with his evil golden orange orbs. I kicked at him once more before he simply moved my head to the side with his thumb and leaned in. Fangs buried in my neck so sharply and so deeply that I screamed in agony, my struggling growing even more despriate. I couldn't breath, and the pain in my neck was excruciating. I could feel my strength draining from me as I my movements grew weaker. His bite shifted and I heard a crunch from my neck. My hands started growing weak, and I could feel my entire body go limp, my arms dropping to my side and my vision went dark.

My body fell to the ground when I felt the breeze from the door, and as my head struck the floor, my eyes opened. I saw Demyx, kneeling over the vampire, punching at him with fury. I saw a fist fly up and catch Demyx in the face. I couldn't open my mouth. I barely had the strength to breath, let alone speak. I just watched as the vampire now topped Demyx, gripping him by the throat just as he had me and he threw him against the bookshelves., books scattering on the floor around Demyx. Demyx moved quickly, but the vampire was quicker, and had Demyx against the bookshelf by the throat. "Fool. Humans like you are always going to be the first to die." I saw the vampire's fangs extend towards Demyx's throat, and I blinked. When my eyes opened, I saw the vampire dust and Demyx dropped to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath.

My vision blurred and time warped, and I heard Xigbar's voice."Demyx, if Zexion doesn't feed soon, hill die. He's lost a lot of blood." he told Demyx, and the next thing I knew, Demyx was holding me close.

"Zexion?" he asked and I weakly opened my eyes. He looked so scared, but I could barely speak. My lips parted faintly to try to breath his name, but I ccouldn't. Demyx tilted my head to the side and opened my mouth with his thumbs on the crease of my jaw. I felt his throat be pressed to my mouth, and I tasted his skin. He smelled of fear. "Zexion..." he said again and I opened my eyes faintly as I looked past Demyx's shoulder to where Xigbar stood, a small gun that had been used to dust the vampire in his hand. "Zexion. Bite me."

My fangs easily slid into the main artery of Demyx's neck, and I heard him give a yelp in the sudden pain. But I didn't stop drinking his blood. It was my instinct that didn't allow me to release. After a moment, I released him, his blood on my lips and I could smell his blood in the air.

"Demyx..." I whispered, and he looked to me quickly.

"Yeah, Zex?"

"Drink my blood... I've waited long enough." I managed to get out.

He hesitated and I saw Xigbar put his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Do it. For him." and Demyx nodded. I felt his lips be pressed to my neck, where my neck was ripped open by fangs, and his tongue touched my wound before he began drinking. I could feel the electricity in the connection being made, and when I felt Demyx's lips release me, and I felt him fall to the ground next to me, unconscious.

My eyes glanced to Xigbar, and I smiled faintly. "Thanks, Xigbar..." I gasped out. "And... I forgive you." I finally said, before I closed my eyes and lost consciousness. I had forgiven him without him saying his apology. That was all I needed to do. And I was satastfied.


	15. Far From Final Days

My head rested upon Zexion's hospital bed's edge when I finally woke up to the sound, and my eyes opened. Zexion was awake. He looked tired, fragile, sick, but at least he was awake. "Hey." he squeaked and I smiled.

"Hey. I was wondering when you would wake up." I told him and he smiled.

"Sorry for making you wait." he whispered. "What happened?"

"The vamp took a nice chunk out of your neck when he shifted his bite, and I only made it worse by punching him in the face."

"Is he dead?"

"Consider him dead with a capital D for Dusted." someone else said and I looked to finally see Xigbar on the other side of the bed. Zexion smiled and laughed. "Good. I was scared he was going to hurt Demyx."

"I was more scared that you were going to die. I didn't know what to do when I heard that crunch and I just hit him as hard as I could."

"Don't forget that he almost bit you, too, Demy." Xigbar commented, "thus, Zexion had right to worry about you, even though he lost so much blood."

Zexion lifted a hand to touch his forehead. "I... bit you?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded and I pulled down the neck of my turtleneck.

The bites were simply punctures, very clean with little bruising. Zexion hissed at the sight, still. "Are you...?" he asked and I smiled, revealing my new fangs. "Yep. I'm yours, my dearly beloved sire." I said, kissing him on the forehead. He sighed with relief.

"What's today's date?" He asked, and I allowed Xigbar to answer.

"September 9th."

"Demyx's birthday..." He whispered and he looked to me again. "Sorry I've been asleep for so long." he apologized to me. "Ask Axel to get your present when you see him next." Zexion told me, and I smiled.

"I will." I promised.

Zexion sighed and nestled back for a moment. "Demy, can you go get me some tea? I'm thirsty."

Xigbar nodded. "I'll make sure Demyx gets the right kind for you. I'll see you in a bit, alright, little one?" Xigbar said, ruffling Zexion's hair just slightly before we both got up to leave.

We walked down the hall, and just as we stepped into the elevator, doctors rushed down the hall. I knew something was very wrong and I punched the open button to the elevator, rushing down the hall to where the men and women had filtered. Zexion was surrouned by doctors and nurses, all trying to figure out what was wrong when zexion was obviously in extreme pain.

My eyes flickered to the heart monotor and I saw it spike violently, and just as it did, Zexion released a short scream and his back arched so quickly as if an electrical current was coursing through his body.

I cried out at the sight. "Why are you just standing there?!" I screamed at them, Xigbar and a couple other doctors holding me back from entering the room.

Another scream from Zexion and I recognized Vexen at the front of the group, keeping close to Zexion and telling him something, and as Zexion gritted his teeth in agony, I saw him nod before releasing a scream of excruciating pain and then, he was still, silent. His heart monotor showed a flat line.

I started shouting as doctors began dragging me away from him. "Don't you leave me, Zexion! Don't you dare leave me!" I broke free from them as they got me half way down the hall, and I ran back to see Vexen using a defibrilator on him. One shock. Nothing. Two... nothing. Three. Four. Five, still a flat line. Then, on Zexion's lucky number, the shock coursed through him and signs of life appeared on the heart monotor.

Zexion was alive.

Oh, thank God.

I collapsed on the ground, tears streaking my cheks, and I met the darkness of sleep gratefully. I was so glad. Zexion was alive. Thank God.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I woke to the sound of quiet chatter and laughter, but my eyes did not open upon my waking. They refused to open for me. I could smell sweets and roasted meat, bouquets of holy and cups of hot apple cider, and something else.

The ocean.

"Demyx...?" I whispered and I felt my hand be squeezed gently.

"I'm right here, Zexion." I heard him say and I forced my eyes open. Everything was out of focus and I blinked to clear my vision, and everything became crystal clear.

Demyx was sitting right next to my bed, holding my hand gently in his. The rest of the family was standing at the end of my bed. Axel and Roxas were hugging each other because of my waking. Larxene, who's belly was very round from the time I last saw her, as standing next to Marluxia, his arms around her shoulders as tears trickled from their eyes. Saix was cying into Xemnas' shoulder. Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Xaldin were standing next to a decorated Christmas tree. And Xigbar was standing right next to Demyx..

I smiled. "I haven't missed Christmas, have I?" I inquired.

"Not even close. It's Christmas Eve, Zexion. 5:20 pm." Xigbar said, and I smiled sdly as I looked to Demyx.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you your birthday present as I planned, Demyx." I said, sounding disappointed and he smiled.

"But you did, Zexion. You did by living. Axel gave me my present once I finally was reassured by Vexen that you would not die if I left the hospital for more than an hour. I love the engravings on the edges. It adds the perfect touch to the guitar." he said with a small laugh.

Vexen spoke up. "There had been a tumor in your spinal cord, which was causing your electrical shock sensations you were having every time your heart made a 12th beat. We had to stop your heart long enough for your body to stop sending electrical impulses to the sight that were causing it before we could bring you back and surgically remove it safely. Xemnas and I couldn't figure out why you fell into a coma, but I can honestly tell you that I believe someone special up there must really like you."

I chuckled. "God has always worked in mysterious ways. I probably told Him that I needed to live for someone I loved so very much, much more than He needed me in Heaven." I said, looking to Demyx with stars in my eyes as I smiled lovingly to my soul mate.

The door to my room opened and I sat up so fast that my back complained loudly with a crackle.

"Looks like someone's finally decided to wake up." Gandpa Vati said as he and Grandma Muti came into the hospital room, Vati carrying a baby bag, and Muti carrying Dexion. The infant had seemed to grow so much since I last saw him, but he was still just as perfect as he was before.

The moment Dexion saw me and Demyx, he started squirming and reaching for us. I extended my arms out and Muti handed him over to me. I cradled him close, tears in my eyes as the baby touched my face and held onto my lengthy hair. Demyx sat on the edge of my bed beside me and whispered into my ear, "Merry Christmas, Zexion."

I looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Dexion is my present to you. The papers were finalized today. He's yours now." he told me and I pressed my lips to his.

"Correction, Demyx. He's ours." I whispered. Then I realized something and I looked to Xemnas, who answered me before I could even ask.

"Yes, Demyx asked permission first, on behalf of both of you, Zexion. You get to keep him. However, now that we have two couples plus an infant, and another howling brat due to come in the next month or two, I am moving you and Demyx to another room. Now we need to sell four single-person beds, buy two double beds, and all sorts of baby care things..." he grumbled.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, we could give you a discount card for Babies-R-Us." Muti teased Xemnas. I practically worshiped the ground she walked from that day on until the day she died, which was over 18 years later. I held Dexion close to me and Demyx made himself comfortable with me in my bed, careful with the area where my spine was still healing from the surgery, even 4 months later. Demyx and I participated in games, ate sugar cookies and roast duck and drank apple cider. I fed Dexion a bottle of formula, and Demyx sat in a rocking chair with Dexion in his arms until he fell asleep.

Larxene asked me to be her baby's god father and I gratefully accepted her request. That was my Christmas eve, and after Muti and Vati left, our family of vampires (because Roxas had been turned while I was in my coma) conversed and I caught up on the news. Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Demyx had retired from the ICS as well as every single one of our names, finger prints, DNA and all other records had us strictly labled as protected vampires. We no longer had to run away to protect ourselves. I found that Xemnas had paid all of my bills for the ownership of my store, and he had decided to sell many of our prized antiques over the centuries to museums all over the world, which brought in more than enough money for us to completely gut our home under the Brooklyne bridge and redecorate it (which ended up taking 11 months, which was quite fitting, seeing as it was Marluxia's idea).

A month later, Larxene's little baby girl was born, Madison Kate, a healthy little full vampire baby. After a few more months, Demyx and I found out that Dexion's mother had apparently been attacked by a vampire when she was pregnant with him, and the attack sent him into early labor ((author's note: This, dear reader, is why it is categorized as Kingdom Hearts AND Blade)). He would grow up like a normal human child, but with the benifits of super-human strength, the ability to walk in day light, and only need half a pint of blood every week.

And do you want to know something?

6 years later, as the last bell for elementary school to get out rang, children raced out of the building, and the little boy with hair that stuck up at the top and covered his right eye with purple and blond streaks walked out into the sunlight, and his blue-gray eyes searched for his parent's car. But instead, a motorcycle pulled up, then another. The first had blue-gray stripes, and the other just blue. The one on the blue-gray waved a gloved hand to him and he rushed down the steps and climbed onto the motor cycle in front of the driver, the driver putting a helmet onto the boy's head, and the blue stripes gave the thumbs up and the blue-gray returned it. They pulled out of the front of the elementary school, leaving the other children in complete envy. Dexion had the cool parents, they always thought, but I would say that he just had ones with great benifits. They arrived infront of a building and the motorcycles were parked, Dexion getting off and hurrying into the building as the blue-gray driver took off the helmet. My blue-gray hair tumbled free of the helmet and I brushed it away from my face as I looked to the blue driver, who also pulled off his helmet. Demyx's spiked hair had been flattened slightly, but as we locked up our bikes and paid our parking meters, we smiled to each other. And then, we walked into the performance house to go listen to Dexion's first guitar solo. He was only 6, with the guitar skills of a pro, and the voice of an angel.

That was Dexion, alright. That was Demyx and my boy.

I couldn't be more happy in my life.


End file.
